Te necesito
by Santalia
Summary: Continuación de la historia de Jake y Sherry tras el final del RE6. Sherry viaja a Oriente medio en busca de Jake, sin saber que es todo una trampa... LEMON, SPOILERS, LENGUAJE OBSCENO.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es nuestro primer FIC de Resident evil... Obviamente ****los personajes no nos pertenecen****, y ese es el problema, porque el otro día acabamos la misión de Jake ( Viva el modo cooperativo!) y después de estar todo el rato *.* ( que monos!) vimos el final y fue como... O.O* ¿¡ y acaba así?! Así que Fresi me dijo... Hay que hacer un Fic... y eso hicimos, y nos ha gustado bastante cómo va… voy a avisar desde ya... no va a ser muy largo 2-3 capitulos, porque tengo que acabar también otros fics abiertos ^.^U En fin hechas las presentaciones y los buenos principios vamos a dar unos cuantos avisos claros:**

**-Va a ver LEMON( CONTENIDO ADULTO) , porque ellos lo merecen y vivimos en el reino de la perversión.**

**-Va a ver LENGUAJE OBSCENO y VIOLENCIA**

**-Y, nunca se sabe, nos reservamos el derecho de que pueda morir algún personaje ( aunque no preocuparse no nos gustan los finales tristes) **

**Para quien no haya jugado o no se haya pasado el juego en Youtube están todos los videos de la campaña de Jake en español, claro que os perdéis cosillas de los personajes si no jugáis pero viendo el video entendéis perfectamente la historia... Nosotras que hemos jugado a todos los Residents es que ya sabemos de sobra quien es quien y porqué, pero basta para entender perfectamente el FIC. Porque nuestra historia empieza justo después del video final... pd: Un BOW es una mutación/mosnturo/zombie/enemigo**

* * *

**Parte I**

El sol quemaba la arena que cubría el suelo de las calles de aquella pequeña ciudad de oriente medio, las casas con sus paredes de barro y recubiertas con disparos de las guerras recientes parecían abandonadas, ni un solo ruido, ni una sola alma, parecía una ciudad fantasma en medio de aquel gran desierto, solo a lo lejos se podía vislumbrar la torre de refinería de una estación petrolífera.

Joder, mierda, mierda. Los pies del chico corrían lo más rápido posible a través de estas calles mientras se deshacía del cargador ya vacio de la pistola. Menuda mierda, tenia que ponerse a cubierto antes de que esos hijos de puta lo encontraran. Doblo la esquina, adentrándose en una pequeña y oscura calle debido a las sombras de las casas, al menos el sol ya no le quemaba, vio una puerta pequeña por la que entrar a una de esas casa y no lo dudo, abrió la puerta y se adentro en un cuarto pequeño, que en otro tiempo sin duda había servido de vivienda de alguna familia, así lo decían por ejemplo las fotos, ahora llenas de polvo que se encontraban sobre los muebles... los ojos fríos del chico se fijaron en el marco más grande, una familia sonriente, padres, niños... desvió la mirada al resto de la estancia, todo estaba revuelto y un gran charco de sangre salpicaba el centro...

-Parece que tuvieron prisa por irse...

Como la mayoría de la población civil que había sobrevivido a la primera ola del ataque vírico, la gente había abandonado sus casa para buscar auxilio de las autoridades que habían cercado la ciudad en cuarentena... ¡malditos soldados cobardes! Con esa estúpida idea la mayoría de la población estaba muerta... suspiro y se apoyo con la espalda en una de las paredes de barro de aquella casa, se dejo caer hasta el suelo y estiro las piernas, aquello era una locura, él era un loco, mientras toda la población sana intentaba huir, él había atravesado la barrera para entrar... negó con la cabeza, si se lo hubieran dicho hacia un año no se lo hubiera creído... él, que siempre había sido un "yo primero, luego yo, y más tarde yo también", él que había sido capaz de lo peor con tal de que lo pagaran bien... desvió la vista con desagrado hasta la pared derecha, pero eso había sido antes de Edonia, de china... a quién quería engañar, la comisura derecha de sus labios se alzó, eso había sido antes de ella... Sherry... aquella cosa pequeña y bonita había cambiado su mundo... lo había salvado... le había dado un motivo para vivir, para ser mejor... y por eso estaba allí... jugo con la pistola entre los dedos, por eso desde que se habían separado había decidido luchar como ella hacia, ser digno, demostrarla que no solo arriesgo su vida por su sangre... si no que mereció la pena salvarle a él como persona, quería..., apoyo la cabeza en la pared y miro al techo salpicado de rojo, solo quería que se sintiera orgullosa de él... cerro los ojos un instante, podía recordarla perfectamente, aquel pelo corto rubio, aquella piel blanca y perfecta, su pequeña nariz, sus labios rosas y sus enormes ojos azules... definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco...

-¡ALTO AHÍ!

Jake abrió rápidamente los ojos y vio al pequeño hombre que temblaba mientras lo amenazaba con una escopeta. Oh, vaya, parece papa no había abandonado la casa... Jake se levanto con las manos en alto.

-Shhhh. No querrás que ellos vengan...

-¡ALTO AHÍ!

Maldita sea, le iban a oír, y entonces esos montones de mierda vendrían a por ellos. Jake avanzo hacia el hombre con paso firme intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

-Cállese hombre, ¿no ve que no soy uno de ellos? ¿Es qué no se da cuenta que esta atrayendo a esas cosas?

-NO DE NI UN PASO MÁS, NI UN...

La escopeta se disparo la bala paso rozando a Jake que vio como el proyectil atravesaba la pared de barro y dejaba un agujero por el que se filtraba la luz... Volvió la vista al asustado hombre.

-Genial., ahora...

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

El grito aterrado del hombre hizo que Jake callara de golpe y que su adrenalina tomara el control de la situación, rápidamente corrió los escasos pasos que le separaban del hombrecillo tomo la escopeta y se volvió disparando certeramente a los tres BOWS que acababan de entrar por las ventanas... Mierda, mierda...

-Hijos de puta...

* * *

-Capitán –Chris desvió su vista de los planos de la ciudad y miro al soldado que se presentaba ante él- acabamos de volver a oír disparos señor.

Chris asintió con la cabeza y frunció el ceño, ¿qué clase de personas quedaban allí dentro? Según la última misión de reconocimiento no podían quedar más de 10 personas escondidas que no tuvieran el virus...pero las esperanzas de encontrarlas con vida cada vez eran menores... golpeo el plano con el puño cerrado. Maldición, era una maldita ciudad de 10.000 habitantes y ahora se había reducido a 10 posibles supervivientes y unos 1000 refugiados que ellos habían logrado salvar cuando llegaron... Aquello era una locura, ¿porqué demonios nadie iba a lanzar un ataque bioterrorista contra esa pequeña ciudad? Y lo que más le preocupaba ¿quién demonios lo iba a hacer?

-Capitán- Chris levanto la mirada de nuevo hasta el soldado, ¿había algo más? – Vera señor... esta mañana nuestro helicóptero de conocimiento capto algo señor... – El joven entrego unas fotografías al moreno. Chris miro las fotos mientras el soldado explicaba la situación- Fueron tomadas hace unas cuatro horas en el barrio este, como ve el hombre iba cubierto con una capa, pero si pasa a la última foto...

-Jake! ¿Cómo demonio ha entrado Jake en esa ciudad? ¿Y qué hace ahí?

El soldado pareció confuso ante los gruñidos de Chris.

-Nosotros... hemos identificado al sujeto como Jake Muller señor, pero la agencia de los EEUU tiene protegida su ficha...- el soldado lo miro intrigado - ¿Lo conoce señor?

Chris maldijo en voz baja.

-Eso me temo.

-¿Es enemigo o amigo señor?

Los ojos marrones de Chris Redfield observaron la foto de nuevo... era Jake Muller sin duda, tenia las mismas facciones angulosas de su padre, la misma aura de frialdad y superioridad que Wesker... apretó los dientes, solo nombrarlo hacia que su sangre bullera. Él no quería culpa a Jake de los errores de su padre, dios sabia que Wesker en algún momento había sido su amigo… y aunque la primera vez que vio al chico le había parecido una causa perdida, un mercenario más, sin honor… Lo cierto era que pudo matarlo… y no lo hizo… Hizo bastante bien su trabajo al final, fue un héroe, o casi…

Chris levanto la vista y miro la alambrada de espino que más allá flanqueaba la ciudad… pero qué demonios hacia el hijo de Albert Wesker en una ciudad sitiada por el virus en medio de la nada…

-No lo sé…

* * *

Sherry sonrió al salir al jardín, hacia un día esplendido, el sol bañaba el verde césped, los pájaros trinaban, una leve brisa corría moviendo las hojas de los árboles en flor, aquellos días la encantaban, la recordaban porque luchaba tanto, que aún había esperanza para el mundo… bajo los dos escalones del porche. Además se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida encerrada en un laboratorio del gobierno… asique aquello seguía pareciéndola increíble… Realmente ella era feliz con esas pequeñas cosas…

-Sherry- La rubia se volvió hacia Claire, que la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta, desde que había vuelto de China Claire no se había separado de ella, al fin de al cabo seguía viéndola como aquella niña pequeña que Leon y ella habían rescatado de Racoon City y por la que luego habían luchado durante 11 largos años para liberar de las garras de los científicos… Casi murió de furia cuando le conto la historia de su primera misión de verdad: china, Chris, Leon, la traición de Simmons, Edonia, los j'avos, el Ustanak… sobretodo el Ustanak… y Jake… Claire siempre la sonreía de modo extraño cuando le hablaba de él… -No te vas a creer quien se ha dejado caer finalmente por aquí…

Sherry la miro extrañada… y su corazón se detuvo durante un breve momento… no podía ser…

-Hola preciosa.

Sherry se sintió algo desilusionada por un momento al ver al castaño de ojos claros que hacia su aparición por la puerta para quedarse al lado de Claire, solo por un momento, al verlos juntos en esa puerta, era como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido 15 años. Los quería tanto, eran su única familia… una extraña familia que mataba monstruos y salvaba el mundo, pero era su familia… Sherry sonrió de oreja a oreja y corrió a abrazar al hombre.

-¡Leon! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo has vuelto? ¿Esta todo bien?

Leon sonrió y la acaricio el pelo como cuando era una niña pequeña.

-Volvimos hace unas semanas, me entere de que salvaste el mundo…- Sherry noto un suave rubor que cubrió su rostro.- Bien hecho pequeña.

Era posible, era posible que ellos estuvieran orgullosos de ella…

-Gracias, pero todo fue por Jake, sin él yo no…-La cara de Leon se endureció, algo iba mal.-¿Pasa algo?- Dios mío, su corazón se comprimió. Por favor que no le haya pasado nada, suplico la chica en silencio.- ¿Por qué has venido Leon?

El castaño la miro serio.

-Lo cierto es que hay algo que tengo que mostrarte.

Claire frunció el ceño.

-Quizás será mejor que pasemos dentro.

Sherry siguió a Leon hasta el salón seguida de Claire, ¿De que iba todo aquello? Ella solo llevaba un mes de vacaciones, después de su primera misión importante la habían era normal dar 40 días de descanso para recuperarse de heridas y traumas, aunque era cierto que ella no necesitaba 40 días para las heridas… Sin embargo podía ver aún heridas cicatrizándose en la piel del castaño, pero Leon era Leon, una leyenda en la agencia, llevaba desde su primer día a los 21 años siendo una leyenda, superviviente en Racoon City había salvado al mundo más veces de las que podía contra con los dedos de las manos, parecía inmortal, pero ella sabia que no lo era aunque quizás solo tenia un punto débil…

-¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que tuviste contacto con Jake Muller?

Sherry pestañeo sorprendida y los miro sin entender nada.

-¿A Jake? Pues… -Ella frunció el ceño, la última vez que lo había visto estaban rodeados de agentes que les hacían mil preguntas sobre la misión, pero ella solo tenia ojos para él, en medio de aquel gentío con los médicos curando a Jake y reconociéndola a ella, solo podía verle a él, le había sonreído antes de que lo metieran en aquella ambulancia y se lo llevaran corriendo… suponía que salvar el mundo era más importante que despedirse de él..además ¿Cómo te despedías después de vivir algo así  
? ¿Cómo te despedías de alguien como Jake?-Me escribió un mensaje de texto el día que regrese a EEUU.

Leon frunció el ceño.

-Entiendo… - León saco del bolsillo de su cazadora de cuero una foto en blanco y negro, sin duda tomada desde el aire, en la que aparecía una calle llena de BOWs y un hombre con una pistola apuntándolos… ese hombre, su corazón dio un salto ¡Jake¡- Esta fue tomada hace tres días en una ciudad de oriente medio, no sabemos qué hace allí- Leon miro a Claire- Tu hermano me llamo y me mando la foto, al parecer el se encarga de la seguridad en la zona…

-¿Chris? ¿Qué demonios hace allí?- Claire se cruzó de brazos-Maldito cabezota… y su costumbre de no llamarme…

Los ojos azules de Sherry se desviaron de Claire que seguía refunfuñando cruzada de brazos y pasaron a Leon, ¿Qué demonios hacia Muller en esa ciudad?

-Leon no creerás que Jake tiene algo que ver con lo que haya pasado en esa ciudad…

Leon desvió momentáneamente la mirada.

-No lo sé Sherry, sé que el cuido de ti y que hizo lo correcto, pero… maldita sea él es un mercenario, después de que dono la sangre no volvimos a saber de él… y Muller tiene que ganarse la vida de algún modo… y de repente aparece en medio de un nuevo brote… todo es muy extraño.

-Pero yo le conozco, el ha cambiado, él no es el Jake Muller de Edonia, él…

-Sherry- Leon la miro con pena- tienes demasiada fe en las personas… tienes que entender que a veces aunque nos duela la gente que queremos no esta en el bando correcto…

Sherry no podía creer lo que oía.

-¿Y si no tengo fe en las personas que quiero en que la voy a tener?

-Sherry estas siendo irracional… Apenas has trabajado con Jake en una misión. No puedes saber…

-Pero tú confiaste en Helena.

-Es diferente.

-Y en Ada…

La voz de Claire sonó dura y con intención, ambos se volvieron a mirar a la chica de la coleta. Leon pareció pensar un momento y luego se movió incomodo.

-Lo de Ada… es muy diferente.

Claire descruzo los brazos.

-Quizás lo tuyo con Ada no sea tan diferente como lo de Sherry y Jake….

Leon la miro como si acabara de volverse loca, se levanto del sofá abruptamente, parecían par de padres separados decidiendo si su hija podía o no salir con el chico malo del instituto…

-No puedes hablar en serio, Sherry no es más que una niña…

-No soy una niña!

Leon no presto atención a su comentario y continuo hablando.

-Y tú no conoces a Muller…

Claire alzo una roja ceja.

-Si no me equivoco fuiste tú el que dejaste a Sherry en sus manos, asique tan malo no seria…

-No es malo… no es… ya sabes, como su padre, pero… Sherry no esta preparada para… - Leon movió las manos como zanjando el tema.- Sabes qué. Se acabo no voy a seguir discutiendo algo que no tiene el menor sentido. Solo necesitaba averiguar si Sherry sabia algo, ahora si me disculpáis, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Sin despedirse Leon salió por la puerta dejando a las dos chicas con el ceño fruncido y la cara roja por la ira ¿Pero qué se creía? ¿Cómo que era una niña? ¿ Y qué no estaba preparada para qué exactamente?

-Maldito Leon! ¿pero quien se cree qué es? Y maldito Chris por qué no me ha informado que tenia otra misión?!-Claire daba vueltas por el salón sin sentido. Sherry la miro. Estaba totalmente fuera de control- Pero esto no se va a quedar asi claro que no…- De pronto Claire se detuvo y miro a la pequeña rubia con las cejas levantadas y una picara sonrisa. – ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

* * *

Doce horas de vuelo después Leon aterrizó en el aeropuerto de la ciudad mas cercana a la emergencia y busco al militar de la BSAA que lo trasladaría hasta la zona 0, y ahí estaba el joven castaño vestido de soldado. los de ka BSAA eran muy poco discretos. .. así no hay quien llevara una misión secreta... pero... Leon se encogió de hombros. eran eficaces. se acerco al chico y lo saludó.

-Agente Leon S. Kennedy.

El chico se cuadro y le ofreció un saludo militar

-Cabo Collins señor. – se presento- se me ha ordenado llevarle al campamento BASS señor- Leon asintió con la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando noto la contradicción del soldado que miraba por encima de él con las cejas levemente unidas. -no se me informo que usted vendría acompañado.

¿Qué? Leon se dio media vuelta rápidamente y las vio. Ambas lo miraban como si no hubieran roto un plato en su vida.

-¡¿Pero que demonios hacéis aquí?!

Claire le apunto con el dedo índice acusador

-No esperarías de verdad que nos quedáramos allí de brazos cruzados, verdad?

-Claro que lo esperaba, esto es una misión oficial no un viaje de placer.

-Llámalo como quieras pero, o vamos contigo o nos las apañaremos para ir solas... Pero Leon,-amenazo la pelirroja- te prometo que no pararé hasta llegar a esa maldita ciudad y ver a mi hermano

Leon rodó los ojos

-Te pasas media vida buscando a tu hermano creo que deberíais hacer algo al respecto... ¿quizás Skype?

Claire entrecerró los ojos y lo golpeo en el brazo

-Idiota -se volvió al soldado - bien, entonces... ¿como llegamos hasta allí...?

* * *

Siempre que lo veía sentía esa estúpida sensación... parecía increíble que después de tantos años, y tantos desencuentros, aún lo mirará y la piel se le erizara...Ladeo la cabeza a disgusto, no había contado con Claire... ella podía ser... de hecho siempre era un problema. .. a él no le gustaría... pero también había traído a la chica consigo así que el plan estaba funcionando. .. saco su móvil del bolsillo y marcó.

- Ella ya ha llegado. Pronto ambos estarán allí.

Ada cerro el móvil, se ajusto el pañuelo, sus gafas de sol y se alejo del aeropuerto.

* * *

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO!

Sherry y Leon observaba en silencio como ambos hermanos discutían sobre si, Claire y Sherry podían adentrarse en la ciudad en busca de Jake.

-¡Y yo te he dicho que es el compañero de Sherry! Será con la única que hable...

Los ojos oscuros de Chris la miraron dudosos, Sherry aun no lo podía creer, ¿cómo podían pensar que Jake estaba allí por dinero? Que trabajaba para Neo Umbrella, si había donado su sangre prácticamente gratis, y podía haber sacado cincuenta millones de dólares... No, Jake había cambiado, o quizás siempre había sido así solo que él no lo sabia... su vida no había sido fácil, se había criado solo, y ella sabia lo que era eso... pero Jake no pudo contar con gente como Claire o Leon que la apoyaran y la dieran esperanzas y cariño...

-No puedo arriesgarme, ¿y si os pasara algo?

-Ya soy mayorcita Chris he estado en peores sitios... – Claire suspiro- Mira yo... estoy aquí, y no puedes pedirme que te deje solo en una ciudad llena de monstruos, llámame loca, pero eres mi único hermano y no pienso dejarte solo.

-Claire, yo me dedico a esto...

-Y yo también...

-Ya pero es la BSAA la que se ocupa de esto.

-Pero Muller es asunto de la agencia...

Chris se volvió a Leon con extrañeza.

-Creia que estábamos en el mismo bando...

Leon se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que cambien de idea...- Los ojos claros de Leon la miraron con ternura, Sherry no entendía por qué había cambiado de opinión...- Nosotros sabemos lo que es vivir una experiencia así con alguien... Nunca abandonas a tu compañero Chris... ¿No te arriesgarías tú para poder salvar a un compañero?

Los ojos de marrones del hombre se bañaron de dolor y pena, frunció ligeramente el ceño como si acabara de recibir un duro golpe. El corazón de Sherry se oprimió, no era justo decirle eso a Chris, él había perdido muchos hombres y amigos durante sus casi veinte años de lucha... la última perdida aún estaba muy reciente, pero ellos vivían en ese mundo... un mundo en el que la gente que querías arriesgaba su vida por salvar a la humanidad y ... no siempre salían victoriosos o ilesos, los ojos claros de la chica bajaron hasta el suelo... ella misma no había salido ilesa... desde los once años vivía con el recuerdo del horror de Racoon City, con la perdida de su familia y todos los que amaba hasta entonces y... sabiendo que por su sangre corría el mismo virus que por las venas de esos monstruos... y no se quejaba... gracias a ello mucha gente había sobrevivido... ella había sobrevivido en más de una ocasión gracias al, superpoder, como Jake lo llamaba...

-Esta bien... entraremos a buscar al chico. – Sherry lo miro esperanzada con una gran sonrisa.- Pero iremos todos juntos- miro a su hermana- nada de tonterías ni heroicidades innecesarias. -Chris llamo a cuatro jóvenes soldados- Bien – comenzó a cargar su arma. –Preparaos bien, porque creerme nunca habéis visto nada igual...

* * *

La noche había caído, los quejidos lejanos de alguno de esos feos bichos retumbaba en la atmósfera, Jake se dejo caer en el tejado de aquella pequeña casa y miro al horizonte, oscuridad y silencio solo roto por aquellos horribles quejidos... excepto por... miro a la plataforma petrolífera al fondo de la ciudad, hay aún había alguna luz, sin duda un sitio así donde se invierte tanto dinero tenia luces de emergencia... dinero... como de diferente era todo con él... si hubiera aceptado los cincuenta millones ahora estaría en la piscina de algún hotel del caribe... Suspiro.

-Que gran negocio Muller...

Jake frunció el ceño de golpe y miro por encima de su hombro a la derecha, ¿Qué demonios...? El ruido de armas de fuego le sorprendió. ¿Qué hacían los soldados a esas horas? El pelirrojo se levanto y se dirigió a la esquina donde se oían más claramente los disparos y agudizo sus sentidos.

* * *

Aquello era una locura, era como si supieran que iban a ir, estaban en una plaza rodeado por Bows que parecían salir de todas partes, Chris había ordenado a los hombres ponerse hombro con hombro formando un circulo disparando a todo lo que se movía, pero aún así aquello parecía no tener fin y las balas empezaban a escasear.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Sherry miro Claire que se encontraba a su derecha.

-Sí, pero ¿cómo?

-Alfa Bravo necesitamos cobertura aérea ahora, tenéis que venir a buscarnos ya nos encontramos en el tres de diamantes...

NO, Sherry sabia lo que eso significaba, evacuarían la zona, y no encontraría a Jake... tenia que salir de ahí... tenia que... Los ojos azules de la chica se abrieron de golpe a sentir como algo rodeaba su figura y tiraba de ella hacia arriba.

-¡SHERRY!

Claire intento sujetarla pero ya era tarde la cuerda que la retenía había tirado rápidamente de ella llevándola hasta uno de los tejados. No sintió dolor al caer de golpe sobre él. Se repuso rápidamente e intento luchar contra las cuerdas, ¿qué demonios? ¿quién la había sacado de allí?

-Eres tú...

Sus pupilas se agrandaron al ver las sugerentes curvas de la morena que aparecía de entre las sombras.

-Hola querida, ¿cómo has estado?

Sherry lucho aun más fuerte con las cuerdas. Si Ada Wong estaba allí solo podía significar una cosa: Neo Umbrella. ¡maldita sea!

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

Ada sonrió.

-¿Esos son los modales que te enseño Leon? – Suspiro teatralmente y miro hacia abajo observando al grupo de soldados que seguían disparando- Creo que tenemos que irnos.- Ada hizo un gesto con la cabeza y un BOW enorme apareció de entre las sombras para cargar a la rubio en un hombro.- No te preocupes no te haremos daño... de momento.-Sherry la miro asustada, ¿qué demonios podían querer de ella? Ada miro su reloj.- Llegamos tarde, él ya los habrá oído.¿él? Ada sonrió y se acerco a la rubia que pataleaba contra su oponente, saco una jeringa con un extraño liquido rosa y lo inyecto en el brazo de la chica.- Muy bien querida. No te resistas, estoy segura de que esto te va a encantar...

* * *

Jake vio como el helicóptero sobrevolaba el cielo y se detenía justo donde los disparos se hacían ensordecedores, así que llegaba la caballería... si es que ¿a quien se le ocurría adentrarse de noche en esa maldita ciudad? Negó con la cabeza, por eso no le gustaban los militares, no se cuestionaban nada, no pensaban... ¿Pero qué demonios? Jake abrió mucho los ojos al ver pasar por la calle de debajo de él a un enorme BOW cargando un cuerpecito que inútilmente intentaba patalear y zafarse del abrazo del bicho, ¿qué...? Sus ojos azul grisáceos se agrandaron aún más al ver la cara del pequeño fardo. ¡SHERRY! ¿Qué diablos hacia Sherry ahí? ¿Y porque la llevaba esa cosa a ningún lado? Apretó la mandíbula mientras notaba como en sus venas su sangre se comenzaba a calentar y la ira corría desbocada, ¡Nadie hacia daño a su superchica! Entrecerró los ojos, cerró los puños y se dejo caer del tejado justo delante del enorme BOW. Vio como aquella cara angelical se iluminaba al verle, y como los enormes ojos claros de la chica se agrandaban.

-¡JAKE!

Jake la medio sonrió y elevo una ceja.

-¿Me echabas de menos superchica? – Miro a la cara, si eso podía llamarse cara, del gigante- ¿No sabia que te gustaban los chicos tan grandes?

Sherry lo miro molesta.

-Te agradecería un poco de ayuda, por si no te has dado cuenta esto no es una cita...

Jake sonrió, claro que no era una cita, no se imaginaba a Sherry en una cita, la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios, ¿por qué estaba tan enfadado de repente, aquella estúpida idea de la cita lo inquietaba, no quería imaginarse a Sherry con nadie de esa forma, vestida de forma adorable, con un vestido quizás y un poco de maquillaje, nada excesivo, porque ella no lo necesitaba en absoluto, sonriendo al tipo y sonrojándose cuando él la intentara besar, mierda, joder, aquella idea lo inquietaba demasiado, apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, tanto que pensó que podía romperse. Con esa furia dentro de él cargo contra el bicho con sus propios puños, pocas oportunidades tubo el gigante que acabo consumiéndose y siendo un montón de cenizas.

-¿Jake? –Jake se giro hasta donde había caído la rubia y se dirigió corriendo hasta ella, se agacho a su lado y sonrió mientras la quitaba las cuerdas.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jake sonrió rompiendo por fin aquellas malditas fibras.

-Ya sabes alguien me dijo que era muy turístico y q... – Jake se callo de golpe al notar los pequeños brazos rodearle el cuello, al sentir el calor de la chica a través de su ropa, hacia tanto que no notaba calor humano a su lado..., claro que también podía notar otras cosas como los grandes pechos de la chica pegados a él o su aliento en el cuello, trago saliva al notar como su cuerpo reaccionaba, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin...- Eh, Superchica cualquiera dirías que te alegras de verme.

Sherry se aparto ligeramente sonrojada.

-Claro que me alegro de verte, pero...¿qué haces aquí? Creía que tus días de mercenario se habían acabado.

Jake ladeo la cabeza.

-Ya sabes... las malas costumbres...

Las preciosas y finas cejas de la chica se unieron y sus maravillosos y rosados labios se fruncieron. Estaba muy guapa cuando se enfadaba...

-Esto no es divertido Jake, hay gente que cree que tú estas metido en esto.

Jake frunció el ceño, ¿gente? ¿Se refería a la BSAA?, ¿al asesino de su padre? A él no le importaba una puta mierda lo que pensara ese cabrón, no le importaba lo que pensara nadie, nunca le había importado y así había conseguido sobrevivir desde siempre a su mierda de vida, pero ahora...

-¿tú lo crees?

-Claro que no- Sherry sonrió comprensiva, dios, que guapa era...- te conozco Muller. Por eso no entiendo que hace aquí

Jake negó con la cabeza molesto, que la iba a decir, que estaba ahí por ella, que intentaba estar a su altura, limpiar sus pecados para que ella estuviera orgullosa de él... No, claro que no la iba a decir eso... y si se reía de él... Jake noto como un molesto hormigueo quemaba en sus pómulos, genial ahora se sonrojaba como las niñas de instituto...

-Deberíamos irnos de aquí, las calles no son muy seguras... y la noche del desierto es muy dura... – Jake se levanto y tendió la mano a la chica- vamos... -Sherry asintió y estiró la mano hasta alcanzar la suya, Jake tiro de ella suavemente y la levanto del suelo, pero ella parecía de mantequilla, sus rodillas parecieron fallar, y se golpeo contra su pecho, Jake la abrazo, para que no cayera, o al menos al principio... pasado el primer segundo tuvo que admitir que aquello le gustaba.- ¿Estas bien? Empiezo a pensar que te gusta estar abrazada a mí...

Sherry lo miro molesta.

-Esa mujer... Ada... me inyecto algo... no me encuentro bien Jake...

Las rojas cejas del chico mostraron su malestar, iba a matar esa puta... ¿qué demonio la había inyectado? Tsk, joder, se agacho un poco y coloco sus brazos por debajo de las piernas y la espada de la chica... tendría que cargar con ella hasta un lugar seguro, comenzó a andar sigilosamente hasta una pequeña casa abandonado, golpeo la puerta y la abrió, podía notar como la temperatura de la chica subía considerablemente, mierda, joder ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Y si necesitaba ayuda medica? ¿Cómo coño la habían dejado los idiotas de "Sus amigos" adentrarse en esa estúpida ciudad? La deposito suavemente sobre un sofá verde que se encontraba en medio de la instancia y comenzó a caminar en círculos, forzándose en encontrar una solución. Hacer un fuego era muy arriesgado, pero quizás lo necesitaran...

-Jake...?

Jake levanto la vista y noto como su corazón se detenía, literalmente, dejo de latir, y estaba seguro que también había dejado de respirar mientras que toda su sangre se dirigió en dos caminos, uno a su rostro, que estaba seguro estaría completamente sonrojado y otro a un lugar más debajo de su cuerpo. Dios mío!

-¡¿ QUE DEMONIOS HACES?!

La rubia tenía la cara sonrojada, los ojos cristalinos, los labios abiertos y luchaba contra sus prendas quitándoselas una a una, como si la quemaran, se había desecho de los pantalones del abrigo y luchaba con la fina camisa. Jake aparto la mirada con el mayor esfuerzo de su vida, apenas podía pensar, maldita sea, su cuerpo no le dejaba pensar, solo podía ver el recuerdo de ella acalorada desnudándose... JODER! ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?

-Jake... por favor...

Jake tenia los puños tan apretados que estaba seguro que había empezado a hacerse heridas en las palmas. Tenia que salir de ahí, huir lejos de ella, pero... ¿y si le necesitaba? ¿qué demonios la pasaba? ¿Estaría mutando? Parte por comprobar si la rubia estaba transformándose en un horrible BOW, parte porque necesitaba volver a verla así, volvió a mirar con miedo a la chica, esta estaba ya completamente desnuda se mordía el labio inferior y lo miraba como si é fuera su única salvación. Trago saliva, no debía mirar, sabia que no debía mirar, que estaba mal... que... pero cómo iba a hacerlo? Ella era... perfecta, su piel brillaba, era maravillosa, ni una sola imperfección, su pequeño cuerpo parecía moldeado a medida para volver loco a cualquier hombre, aquellas largas y bien formadas piernas, aquel abdomen delgado, las perfectas caderas redondeadas, los generosos pechos que culminaban en pequeños y rosados pezones... del mismo color de aquellos precisos labios en aquella cara de ángel, que ahora lo miraba con un brillo inusual... Dios, Jake volvió a tragar saliva, y se obligo a volver a respirar, ¿qué... qué iba a hacer? Necesitaba taparla, necesitaba... Ella se incorporó en el sofá y lo miro directamente a los ojos...

-Jake... por favor...

La mano temblorosa de la chica se estiro hacia él, Jake volvió a desviar la mirada, tenia que mantener la cordura, ella era Sherry, ella no se desnudaba por ahí delante de la gente, algo la pasaba... se acerco con cuidado sin confiar demasiado en si mismo, temiendo perder el control de si mismo, ella lo haría por él... tomo su mano. Ardía, claro que la temperatura corporal de él también había ascendido muchos grados en los últimos cinco minutos...

-Sherry... yo no... no sé que te pasa... no sé que necesitas...

La rubia se medio incorporo y tiro de él, la sorpresa consiguió que el cuerpo del chico cayera, detuvo la caída con el brazo contrario en el respaldo del sofá y quedo encima de aquella increíble visión a escasos centímetros de esos ojos en los que podía perderse...

-Te necesito a ti Jake...

Y Jake noto como toda su cordura se hacia trizas en ese momento, como todas sus buenas intenciones morían en algún lugar de su conciencia, para dejar paso al deseo más abrasador que había sentido en toda su vida, se acerco centímetro a centímetro a la chica con miedo a que aquella visión desapareciera...Pero no desapareció, y Jake pudo respirar su aroma antes de cerrar los ojos y besar aquellos cálidos labios...

* * *

-¡Tenemos que volver a por ella!

Claire no daba crédito, no se lo podía perdonar, se la había escapado entre las manos. Sherry era más que una amiga… aunque solo se llevaban ocho años de diferencia, para ella Sherry siempre había sido como una hija, no había luchado durante quince años con el gobierno para perderla ahora frente a sus narices… mierda! Ella sabía que la rubia no tenía que haberse metido en la agencia, ella se merecía una vida normal, bastante había sufrido ya…

-Volveremos,- Su hermano la miro muy serio.- Pero tenemos que esperar a que amanezca… Si entramos ahí otra vez tendremos el mismo resultado.

Los ojos de Claire se aguaron.

-Maldita sea Chris! Puede que mañana sea tarde!

-Puede que ya sea tarde Claire…

No, no quería escuchar eso… no podía ser verdad… no su sherry, ella estaría viva, estaría bien… ¡tenía que estar bien!

-No creo que la hayan matado Claire.

La pelirroja se volvió a su antiguo compañero, odiaba esa actitud tranquila de Leon, ¿Cómo podía estar ahí pensativo?

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

-Porque… si el helicóptero hubiera tardado un minuto más ninguno de nosotros lo hubiéramos contado… ¿para qué llevarte a un agente de una muerte segura para matarlo en un tejado? Además su cadáver no estaba en el tejado, Claire, no había rastro de ella, salvo… - Leon contemplo la aguja de reposaba sobre la mesa de operaciones- deberíamos analizar que contiene…

Chris asintió y llamo a Collins que tomo la aguja, saco con mucho cuidado la última gota del tubo y la depósito en una fina lamina de cristal, después se giró hasta un aparato que había en una de las mesas de la tienda.

-Solo tardara unos minutos.

A Claire le parecían horas, días enteros, mientras la lámina daba vueltas en aquel aparato y los datos comenzaban a inundar la pantalla del ordenador, unos, ceros, y letras sin sentido se agolpaban en la negra pantalla.

-Si la pasa algo… yo no me lo perdonare.

La mano de su hermano se apoyó en su hombro. En un vano intento de reconfortarla. Cruzo sus dedos, por favor, por favor…. Solo aguanta un poco más Sherry…

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Todos dejaron de respirar durante un segundo cuando la maquina dejo de girar con un pitido, Collins se dirigió hacia la impresora y retiro un papel, lo observo unos segundos y frunció el ceño. Chris fue el primero en preguntar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Es el virus T?

Collins lo miro contrariado.

-N…no… N… no señor.

Leon perdió la paciencia.

-¡Por amor de dios Collins que demonios es lo la han inyectado?

Claire lo miro sorprendida ¿Se estaba sonrojando? ¿qué demonios…?

-Esto no…no tiene sentido señor… debe… debe haber un error.

Oh por dios, Claire no aguanto más avanzo hasta él y le quito la hoja de la mano, leyó la composición química aunque no la decía nada, y finalmente. La frase tras la palabra resultado.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¿Claire?

La pelirroja levanto la vista y miro sorprendida a los dos hombres expectantes.

-Son hormonas…una cantidad increíble de ellas… estrógenos, cortisol,… ¿Para qué querrían…?

* * *

El calor era inaguantable, una vocecilla interior de ella la decía que aquello era una locura, que algo iba mal, pero… oh dios mío, su sangre… si sangre galopaba en sus venas a un ritmo frenético, sentía calor, mucho calor, y un deseo muy fuerte e irrefrenable en su bajo vientre, no podía respirar, se sentía ahogar… y era como si solo pudiera aferrase a él, a Jake, por eso cuando al fin sus labios se encontraron, todo pareció tener sentido… no sabía muy bien que quería de él… pero oh dios mío aquello era increíble!, era el primer beso que la daban de verdad, era un poco vergonzoso pasados los veinte pero… nunca había tenido tiempo de conocer a un hombre… y que hombre iba a entender lo que era ella, lo que hacía.. Para qué perder el tiempo con romanticismos cuando el mundo la necesitaba… pero Jake… Jake era diferente, él… tiró más de él consiguiendo que el chico quedara vestido encima de su cuerpo, el pelirrojo no había separado sus labios de ella. Ella no tenía muy claro que hacer… pero… Sherry separo sus labios lentamente y tomo entre el labio inferior del chico, noto como el fuerte cuerpo de Jake se tensaba, y oyó lo que la pareció un quejido, ¿lo estaría haciendo mal?

Su pequeña voz interior murió ahogada cuando el tomo el mando de la situación abrió más la boca y reclamo su interior con su lengua, aquello era lo más maravilloso que Sherry había probado en su vida, era como si… como si… todo pensamiento era irracional, lo abrazo, necesitaba más, y comenzó a imitar los movimientos del chico, lo necesitaba, ella necesitaba beber de él, se estaba ahogando sin él… Otra vez aqueñ quejido… pero estaba vez era ella, eran pequeños quejidos de placer que brotaban de su garganta.

Las grandes manos del chico comenzaron a acariciarla, primero como suavemente, un brazo, un costado, aquello era una tortura.

-Jake…

Jake sonrió y volvió a reclamar su boca mientras su mano se posaba sobre sus pechos, los quejidos se incrementaron y su espalda se arqueo al notar las oleadas de placer que sus dedos provocaban en sus pezones. Pero también sufría, no entendía porque pero sentía que necesitaba más… como si necesitara que algo la llenara. Sherry llevo sus manos al bajo de la camiseta del chico y tiro Jake pareció entender lo que quería, se separo de ella unos instantes en los que ella se quejo y se quito rápidamente las correas que sujetaban las pistolas y la camiseta. Y volvió a besarla, entonces ella pudo hacer lo que quería, comenzó a acariciarle y arañar la espalda del chico, tenia muchas cicatrices que cruzaban aquellos perfectos músculos. Jake gruño. Y la mordió el labio inferior. Los ojos azules de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿ eso estaba permitido? Sherry noto como algo grande empujaba sobre sus piernas, solo la ropa de él parecía detenerlo, aquello la parecía inaceptable, necesitaba a Jake entero, necesitaba sentirlo, como nunca había sentido a ningún hombre.

Descendió por su espalda y rodeo las caderas para empezar a pelearse con el cinturón, los botones, la cremallera, luego ayudándose con las piernas bajo aquellos molestos pantalones y la ropa interior de él, liberando aquello que necesitaba ella para conseguir su propia liberación. Jake dejo de besarla y la miro a los ojos, Sherry se quejo y lo miro, ¿qué tenia que hacer ahora? No lo tenia muy claro, pero sabia lo que quería…

-Jake…

La frente del chico estaba perlada de un fino sudor, sus mandíbulas estaban apretadas y sus fríos ojos la miraban fijamente. Como si intentara recuperar el aliento. Pero ella no quería que se parara… no quería que recuperara el aliento, quería que la salvara de aquel sufrimiento de aquella agonía… lo necesitaba dentro… y si él no se movía, quizás ella… haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y arrastrada por aquel placer irracional, la pequeña mano se dirigió sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos hasta que alcanzo aquella larga y dura parte del chico, los ojos de Jake se cerraron un segundo, cuando ella lo rodeo con su mano, por un leve momento sherry dudo, no tenia claro que tamaño debía de tener, pero aquello, su mano no se cerraba alrededor… eso era… ¿normal? Tomo aliento y elevo la cabeza para besarlo de nuevo, Jake se dejaba hacer mientras ella lo acercaba a su fuente de deseo, la punta rozo la parte alta de su apertura y Sherry lo guio resbalando por ella hasta la entrada a su cuerpo, Jake gimió de placer, y contrajo su cuerpo.

-Si haces eso, esto va a acabar demasiado pronto superchica.

Sherry abrió los ojos. No entendía que quería decir, ella solo sabia que… que…

-No importa Jake, te necesito, te necesito ahora.

Jake gruño, la beso y aparto sus manos de su miembro, levanto con una mano las rodillas de la chica y se coloco en la entrada de ella sujeto sus caderas con fuerza y lanzo las suyas hacia delante con un rápido y fuerte movimiento .

-AH

El dolor fue rápido, potente y también efímero, para dejar paso a una ligera molestia y más tarde a una gran confusión, se sentía… llena, dolorida y maravillosamente poderosa, pero también era como si algo la faltara… se movió ligeramente.

-No te muevas.

Sherry abrió los ojos y vio la confusión en la cara del chico, la miraba totalmente sorprendido y contrariado, ella no quería eso, no quería que él parara, no ahora que habían llegado tan lejos.

-No te detengas.

Jake tomo una gran bocanada de aire, aun estaba en su interior.

-No quiero hacerte daño… ¿por qué no…?

Sherry lo cayo con un beso. Luego se aparto un centímetro.

-No me haces daño Jake… - volvió a besarle y esta vez el chico le devolvió el beso- necesito... más…¿hay … más verdad?

Una sonrisa cruzo el rostro del chico y sus ojos brillaron, Sherry lo miro confundida.

-Mucho más…

Los labios del chico volvieron a succionar los suyos, sus manos parecían estar de pronto por todas partes, incluso la acariciaba hay donde antes había resbalado su sexo, el fuego volvía a galopar en sus venas, por eso apretó las caderas al rededor de las del chico cuando noto que se retiraba de su interior, ella no quería perderlo, quería… quería…

-Tranquila…

Sherry oyó el gemido de Jake muy lejano, pero funciono y dejo de luchar por retenerlo en su interior, iba a quejarse por la perdida cuando Jake sonrió y volvió a entrar en ella con otra fuerte envestida, esta vez apenas la dolió y la incomodidad dejo paso a un placer diferente, una… plenitud… maravillosa.

-Abrázame Sherry.

Sherry obedeció y junto sus labios mientras el entraba y salía de su cuerpo una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido, más fuerte, y si era posible, más adentro. Los gemidos de ambos inundaban la estancia, y sherry se aferraba a él, a sus hombros, a su espalda, mientras que lo besaba notando como su corazón comenzaba a latir al ritmo de las envestidas del chico, una y otra vez, tensando su cuerpo, controlando su respiración, hasta que sherry noto que algo estaba a punto de explotar dentro de ella, separo los labios de él y mordió su hombro mientras notaba como la presión se hacia insoportable.

-Déjate ir…

Y entonces paso, su cuerpo se tenso al máximo, sus caderas se movieron solas en un ritmo desenfrenado, y noto como su interior explotaba en un millar de cosquilleos y espasmos maravillosos que la hacían sentir más viva que en toda su vida, después de eso no sintió nada más que paz y tranquilidad.

* * *

-Lo siento Sherry, yo…

Jake se detuvo al notar que la rubia se había quedado dormida, sonrió estaba totalmente preciosa despeinada, sonrojada y con cara de satisfacción post orgásmica… dios mío, se había dormido con él aun dentro, genial Muller.., Jake sonrió molesto y salió de el cálido interior de ella con mucho cuidado, se incorporo, y entonces lo vio, su miembro aun tenia restos, no solo de él, si no unas vetas rojizas… la culpabilidad arraso su mente, no solo había sido un idiota y se había ido dentro de ella, si no que la había arrebatado su virginidad en un sofá en la casa de vete tú a saber quien, rodeados de BOWS… aquello era de locos, Jake se rasco la nuca enfadado consigo mismo y se subió los calzoncillos y los pantalones, iba a ponerse la camiseta pero entonces la miro y decidió tapar su desnudez con ella, solo le faltaba abusar de ella mientras dormía…

¿Pero que demonios había pasado? Estaba seguro que las vírgenes no se comportaban así? ¿Qué esperaba? Él era un hombre… y ella era preciosa, se acerco a ella y con miedo a que fuera un espejismo, acaricio su rostro con un dedo, era perfecta,¿Cómo iba a controlarse? Sonrió, además el era el chico malo... lo de controlarse nunca se le había dado muy bien, lo intentaba... lo intentaba sobretodo por ella, pero había sido ella la que lo había pervertido, había sido como un sueño, mejor que en sus sueños, la había dejado hacer a pesar de sus ganas por tomar el mando y hacerlo como él quería por miedo a que ella se echara para a tras en el ultimo momento. Y le había dicho que lo necesitaba! Y entonces... lo había notado muy tarde... se alejo de ella y maldijo en voz baja, si hubiera sabido que era virgen... él no lo habría hecho así, habría tenido cuidado, él quería... hubiera querido ser cariñoso, demostrarla que podía ser lo...

-Mierda... ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? - ¿Qué la iba a decir cuando despertara? El ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo pillo desprevenido pensando en aquella pregunta, -Pero que cojones... – Jake noto un fuerte y rápido golpe en la nuca y luego en la parte baja de la espalda que lo tendió de rodillas, noto entonces un fuerte dolor y una presión en las muñecas y en los tobillos, ¿lo estaban amordazando? Alzo la vista enfadado y vio unos preciosos zapatos de tacón, unas piernas femeninas y una cara bien maquillada sonriéndole con sarna...- Hija de puta! ¿Qué demonios...?

-Calma pequeño, o tendré que decirle a tu padre que te lave la boca con jabón...

Jake pestañeo... ¿padre?

-Deberías decírselo, será un placer mandarte al infierno con él...

Una perfecta ceja de Ada se elevo.

-¿El infierno...?- Ada se acerco a él y se arrodillo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos- mira a tu alrededor Jake... ya estamos en el infierno... – La morena se volvió y miro a la chica rubia que seguía dormida- Vaya...

-No te atrevas a tocarla.

Ada rio.

-O no... eso ya lo has hecho tú... y apostaría a que muy bien.- Ada aplaudió., dios podría matarla con sus propias manos- Encargaos de ella.

-NOOOOO!

Jake forcejeo inútilmente mientras dos J'avos se llevaban a la chica inconsciente. Podía notar como la ira se apoderaba de él, en cuanto se soltara iba a destrozar a Ada.

-Deberíamos matarte, pero has sido de gran ayuda... Además que le diría luego a tu padre... en el fondo es un sentimental...

-¡¿DE QUÉ ESTAS...

Jake no acabo la frase noto un dolor punzante en la cabeza, y después todo se volvió oscuridad...

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí fin del primer capitulo! Dentro de poco colgaremos el segundo. Muchas gracias por leer. **


	2. Chapter 2

Parte II

-Despejado.

-Despejado.

Los soldados recorrían haciendo señas con las manos las calles de aquella ciudad fantasma, hacía apenas media hora que había amanecido, pero Claire no podía quedarse ni un segundo más en aquella tienda, apenas había dormido, pensando en porqué un bioterrorista querría inyectar a Sherry hormonas… lo había comprobado en internet y ninguna de ellas reaccionaba con el virus que vivía en la rubia asique… nada de eso tenia sentido, tenia que salvar a Sherry una vez más, no podía dejarla a merced de solo dios sabe que cosa colocada de hormonas…

Empezaba a estar preocupada la rubia no aparecía por ningún lugar… aquello no podía significar nada bueno… ¿y si no la encontraba con vida? ¿Y si Leon se equivocaba? Como si la hubiera oído, el chico se arrimo a ella. Y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Todo saldrá bien, una vez la encontramos juntos y volveremos a hacerlo, de acuerdo?

Claire miro a los ojos azules de Leon, por algún motivo desde que se conocieron en unas horribles circunstancias siendo unos críos ,con 19 y 21 años, siempre había confiado en él… él tenia ese don para quitarle importancia a las cosas, para que ella pensara que no todo estaba mal, que podían conseguirlo… Leon, lo hacia que la prueba más complicad apareciera fácil, o que cuando todo parecía perdido él veía la salida, Claire asintió agradecida, ahora mismo necesitaba ver una salida, la que fuera, que no fuese la perdida de Sherry…

-¡SEÑOR! Tiene que ver esto.

Los tres echaron a correr en dirección a la casa donde el soldado había dado el aviso. Claire pestañeo sorprendida, un hombre alto y fuerte estaba tirado con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de la que salía una pequeña mancha de sangre coagulada.

-Muller…

Claire se volvió a su hermano que lo miraba igual de anonadado, no era solo el golpe, es que el chico estaba sin camisa y con las manos atadas a la espalda… Un soldado se aproximo a él y le tomo el pulso, Claire contuvo la respiración.

-Esta vivo capitán.-Chris asintió- quitarle las esposas, nos lo llevamos.

Claire abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? No nos podemos ir, no hemos encontrado a Sherry, apenas hemos empezado a buscarla.

-Volveremos después de llevar a Jake a la enfermería, mírale Claire! Esta moribundo, puede tener un traumatismo. No voy a dejarle morir.

-Leon dile que….

-¿Esto no es de Sherry?

Claire ando hasta detrás del sofá donde Leon contemplaba la ropa, toda la ropa, incluida la ropa interior que había llevado la rubia ese día…

-Oh , dios mío… y ¿Dónde esta ella?

Leon, frunció el ceño y miro al pelirrojo aun tendido en el suelo.

-Creo que necesitamos que Jake despierte y nos explique que demonios hace esto aquí, y donde esta ella.

Claire, no pudo menos que asentir, su preocupación aumentaba por momentos, Sherry estaba cargada de hormonas y desnuda en algún lugar de esa ciudad infectada de BOWS

* * *

Sherry estaba muy cansada, notaba frió, y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, la boca seca, los ojos... frunció el ceño aun con los ojos cerrados, le costaba abrirlos... pestañeo cansada, y un dolor fuerte se instauro en sus pupilas al notar la fuerte luz blanca y cegadora sobre ella. Esa Luz que la había acompañado la mayor parte de su vida.. Abrió los ojos sobresaltada, ¿Aquello era un sueño? Miro a ambos lados, las paredes blancas y la decoración austera... Estaba en una habitación de un hospital-laboratorio, había conocido muchos, suspiro... aquello tenia que ser un sueño... tenia que ser una broma... ¿Por qué ... qué hacia ella ahí? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Intento hacer memoria, recordaba estar en aquella maldita ciudad, disparos, Claire... y... Ada... Sherry se llevo la mano al cuello, exactamente donde Ada la había inyectado aquella cosa... la había debido drogar... se incorporo, tenia que salir de ahí.

-Ah!

Un fuerte dolor abdominal la detuvo, Sherry se llevo la mano a la parte baja del abdomen... era como el dolor premenstrual pero a ella no... Las pupilas azules de la chica se agrandaron... JAKE.

Los recuerdos de aquella noche con Jake cayeron sobre ella sin control... recordaba el calor, la necesidad de él... y luego a él... sus ojos fríos, sus labios, sus manos, su cuerpo... Sherry enrojeció, tanto que por un momento dio gracias al cielo de que nadie la viera, ahora entendía el dolor y la incomodidad que sentía en cierta zona de su cuerpo... ¡oh, dios mío! ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Se había desnudado ante Jake! ¡Le había rogado que la hiciera suya! ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Cómo iba a volver a mirarlo a la cara? ¿Cómo iba a volver a mirar a nadie a la cara? Sherry se tapo el rostro sonrojado con las manos... ¿Cómo iba a decírselo a Claire y Leon...? CLAIRE, LEON... se quito las manos de la cara, los había dejado en medio de una emboscada.!, tenia que saber si estaban bien, tenia que salir de allí, ¿pero cómo? ¿Y donde demonios estaba Jake? Sherry se levanto, sus pies descalzos tocaron el frió suelo. Se aproximo a lo que parecía una puerta corredera, cerrada por su puesto, y comenzó a golpearla.

-¡¿HOLA?!

Nada... ni una triste respuesta... Sherry investigo cada rincón de la habitación y se sentó en el suelo desanimada. No había manera humana de salir de allí... esperaba que al menos los demás tuvieran más suerte...

La puerta se abrió a su espalda. Sherry se levanto corriendo y miro la figura grande que bloqueaba la puerta ahora... Sus pupilas se dilataron, su boca se abrió por la sorpresa, se llevo una mano a ella y negó con la cabeza... aquello... aquello era imposible...

-Buenos días Sherry...

* * *

-Parece que esta despertando...

La oscuridad se iba disipando, dejando paso a una claridad dolorosa que se movía de izquierda a derecha

-¿Puedes oírme Jake?

Jake intento hablar pero solo un gruñido salió de su garganta, la luz se apartó e imágenes borrosas comenzaron a cobrar nitidez.

-Se pondrá bien.

Jake intento incorporarse, el dolor de cabeza volvió a tumbarlo, cerro los ojos con fuerza y tomo una bocanada de aire. Los volvió abrir, el techo era verde militar debía estar en una de esas tiendas de soldados... pestañeo, la luz aún le hacia daño..., se llevo la mano a donde el dolor de cabeza era más agudo y comenzó a mirar a la gente que tenia a su alrededor, una mujer bonita de pelo rojo que lo miraba con preocupación, alzo una ceja, el héroe de Leon y oh... genial... Rambo también estaba allí. Volvió a intentar incorporarse esta vez con más existo.

-Quizás deberías quedarte tumbado un rato más. Te han dado un buen golpe.

Jake fulmino con la mirada al capitán América.

-Me los han dado peores.

-No lo dudo.- Miro a Leon- Jake ¿Anoche viste a Sherry?

Jake pestañeo, SHERRY!. Maldita sea, tenia que salir de allí, y arrancarle el corazón a Ada Wong por lo que había hecho. Tenia que salvarla. Se intento poner de pies sin mucho éxito.

-EH, ¿dónde crees que vas? – Un fuerte brazo de Chris le detuvo de la caída contra el suelo.

-Estoy bien, tengo que ir a por ella.

-¡¿TÚ SABES DONDE ESTA?!

Jake se volvió a la mujer.

-¿Y tú eres...?

-Claire Redfield- Jake abrió sus ojos , no se parecían en nada, por suerte para ella...-Tienes que decirme dónde esta Sherry. Y qué demonios ha pasado.

Jake sopeso sus posibilidades, tal y como estaba necesitaría un par de minutos para recuperarse, y aunque lo consiguiera tenia que entrar en esa puta ciudad infectada de BOWS y encontrar a Ada, matarla lentamente y salvar a Sherry... quizás no le vendría mal un poco de ayuda...

-La mujer esa... Ada Wong se la llevo..., no se a donde, ella apareció de repente... – cerro los ojos y apretó la mandíbula- debí haberla protegido mejor... se la llevo enfrente de mis narices.

-Tranquilo- Miro a Chris, ¿cómo quería que estuviera tranquilo?- Ella estará bien. La encontraremos.

Chris afirmo con la cabeza dando peso a sus palabras, y Jake no pudo más que imitar el gesto, estaba muy preocupado por ella. ¿Dónde estaría?

-¿Y por qué la quito la ropa?

Jake pestañeo, arrugo la frente y levanto la vista hasta Leon que lo miraba cruzado de brazos.

-¿Qué?

Leon ladeo la cabeza.

-Encontramos la ropa de Sherry en el suelo de la casa.

-Oh..-Jake se sonrojo- No fue Ada quien se la quito.

Los ojos de los tres se abrieron desmesuradamente, Claire ahogo un grito y Leon descruzo lo brazos y se acerco a él como si no le hubiera odio bien.

-¿Y quién demonios se la quito entonces?

Jake trago saliva y tomo aire. Él no tenia que dar explicaciones a nadie, ni siquiera entendía por que se había sonrojado. ¡Mierda¡

-Se la quito ella misma.

-¿Y porqué iba a hacer eso?

Jake se encogió de hombros molesto, no le gustaba esa conversación, él era un caballero... no iba a hablar de esas cosas, al menos lo era con Sherry... bueno o lo intentaba...

-Y yo que sé.

-Oh, claro supongo que a ti no te importaba en absoluto.

Vale, hasta ahí iba a aguantar esas insinuaciones, ¿por qué le hacían sentir como un violador?

-Eh, si tienes algún problema pregúntamelo directamente..

Leon se acerco a él.

-Pues sabes la verdad es que me parece todo muy raro, que Sherry se quiete la ropa en una casa llena de Bows en la que estas tú, que Ada se la lleve después de inyectarle hormonas y sin embargo a ti te deje medio desnudo pero vivo en el suelo..

Jake apretó los dientes y se puso cara con cara con aquel héroe de pacotilla ¿Estaba insinuando qué el tenia algo que ver con el secuestro de Sherry? ¿Qué estaba compinchado con la puta esa?

-No sé Leon, porque no se lo preguntas tú mismo a la puta esa, es muy amiguita tuya, no?

-No voy a consentirte que...

Chris se metió entre ellos dos, he intento sin mucho existo que los dos no se agarraran a golpes.

-¡QUIETOS!-Los tres hombres se detuvieron y miraron a una Claire que había perdido el color del rostro y que los miraba asustada- Anoche estuve leyendo sobre esas hormonas y sustancias...

-¿Qué hormonas?-pregunto Jake, aunque nadie se digno a contestarle y Claire continuo hablando.

-Puede ser que...- Claire lo miro directamente alzando la cabeza como si estuviera reuniendo valor, Jake alzo una ceja ¿qué demonios...?- ¿Mantuviste relaciones sexuales con ella?

Jake se sonrojo de nuevo al notar tres pares de ojos fijos en él.

-Un caballero no habla de esas cosas.

-¡Maldita sea Jake ¿si o no?!

Tsk, joder.

-Sí...

-Oh dios mío... ¡eso era!

-¿De que estas hablando?

-¿Estaba Ada delante cuando encontraste a Sherry?

Jake frunció el ceño, ¿dónde quería ir a parar...?

-No... Solo la llevaba un Bow...

-¿Y cuando apareció?

Jake se rasco la nuca, maldita sea odiaba sonrojarse.

-Supongo que justo después de acabar...eso- Miro a Leon que lo taladraba con la mirada.-¿qué?

Leon lo señalo con el dedo.

-Ya ajustaremos cuentas.

-Cuando quieras.

-¿No os dais cuenta?- Los tres la miraron- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí Jake?

Jake se movió incomodo.

-Recibí un chivatazo de que había un brote aquí y que la gente necesitaba ayuda...

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

Jake miro a Chris que por fin hablaba.

-No lo sé. Me llego al teléfono móvil no reconocí la voz, era de mujer pero...

-Ada...-Jake miro a Claire.- querían a Sherry... y a ti...

Leon frunció el ceño.

-Ahora que lo dices en China, Simmons detuvo a sus hombres cuando os cruzasteis con las balas, dijo que aún erais necesarios o algo así...

Jake recordaba vagamente aquello, ¿pero porque los necesitaban?

-¿Es por nuestra sangre?

Claire asintió.

-Probablemente.

-¿Pero porqué no me llevaron entonces a mi también?

-Porque tu ya has cumplido tu parte Jake...-Jake la miro extrañado.- quieren juntar vuestro ADN... Oh dios mío, Leon tenemos que encontrarla...

-¿Juntar nuestro ADN?

Jake parecía ser el único que no entendía qué demonios quería decir, ¿cómo iban a juntar... dos ADNs?

-Pongámonos en marcha. Leon salió por la puerta seguida de Claire al trote.

-Eh! Esperadme. Voy con vosotros.

Chris que caminaba hacia la puerta se detuvo y lo miro con cierta...¿lastima?

-Tal vez no sea buena idea chico...

-¡A LA MIERDA! Me importa una puta mierda si es o no buena idea... voy a salvarla y ni tú, ni tu hermana, ni ese estúpido héroe de pacotilla vais evitarlo...

Chris pareció meditarlo luego se giro y recogió una camiseta verde militar de un soldado, un chaleco antibalas y una pistola.

-Toma, creo que los vas a necesitar.

Jake alzo una ceja, mientras tomaba al vuelo lo que el moreno le tiraba y se lo ponía rápidamente sobre su cuerpo.

-Oye! –Chris se detuvo una vez más y lo miro.-¿Qué ha querido decir con los ADN? ¿Piensan generar un súper virus o algo así?

Chris sonrió. ¿De qué se reía?

-Bueno Jake ellos no necesitaban lo que hiciste anoche para crear un virus...

Jake frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Chris abrió la boca para responder pero en ese momento Claire grito.

-¿Vais à venir? Nosotros nos vamos YA.

Chris se encogió de hombros y Jake asintió con la cabeza mientras salía tras él, en ese momento lo importante, lo único importante en todo el mundo era Sherry.

* * *

Ada observaba la escena desde una distancia prudente, como había hecho toda su vida... el hombre alto, oscuro y rubio estaba conversando con una rubia arrinconada muerta de miedo que lo miraba como el que ve un fantasma... Claro que eso es lo que era él... un fantasma... Ella misma lo había mirado así durante unos segundos, pero ella no era una chiquilla... Y ella le conocía demasiado bien y desde hacia demasiado tiempo como para que la sorprendiera más haya de unos segundos...

Tsk...

La morena se giro hacia los monitores que mostraban la ciudad, aquello no la gustaba..., ¿cómo había llegado su vida a ser así? ¿Cuándo demonios había perdido la vida?... subió la vista al techo... Probablemente por eso seguía al lado de ese monstruo... porque ellos se habían conocido... y muy bien..., cuando ambos eran unos críos con ideas absurdas de cambiar el mundo, y entonces... ambos habían perdido..., sí, en apariencia estaban vivos, pero habían perdido toda su humanidad..., su alma... Si no fuera por aquel muchacho idiota que conoció hacia ya quince años nada la ataría ha esta vida... Sonrió muy a su pesar, Leon, cuantas veces se empeñaba el destino en ponerlos uno frente al otro, ¿para después qué? Ada negó con la cabeza, aquel idiota aún la seguía e intentaba convencerla de que podían empezar una vida juntos... ¿Una vida?... aquello no sonaba mal pero... Ella no tenia esa posibilidad, el virus estaba en ella, ella no era ya Ada Wong... solo era... un plagio de la que alguna vez había sido, y solo ese sentimiento absurdo e irracional por él la recordaba que una vez había temido alma humana...

Volvió a mirar a la chica, pobrecilla, sentía lastima por ella, había cosas peores que no tener una vida... tener una vida de mierda como la de esa chiquilla... una infancia con unos padres volcados en su trabajo, una preadolescencia marcada por una noche en la que tu padre se vuelve loco del todo acaba con una ciudad, mata a tu madre, intenta matarte a ti, te inyecta una arma bioquímica, la noche ideal para tener pesadillas el resto de tu vida... y por si eso no fuera poco, el gobierno que te salva te chupa la sangre y te estudia hasta dejarte medio muerta, robándote tu adolescencia y casi juventud encerrada en un hospital... ¿y qué hace ella? Les jura lealtad y arriesga la vida por ellos, para encontrar a su próximo conejillo de indias... te enamoras y ... Todo se complica aún más... cerro los ojos no quería ni imaginarse el futuro que la esperaba si el rubio tenia razón...

La alarma salto de golpe, las cejas bien perfiladas de la mujer se juntaron, miro a los monitores, Redfield y sus muchachos intentaban llegar hasta ellos, de hecho... ya estaban en la puerta, pues no se lo pondría tan fácil... entrecerró los ojos y pulsó un botón naranja. Volvió la vista a los monitores de nuevo y sus cejas se alzaron vaya si Jake también iba, eso de ir disfrazado de soldado... le había costado reconocerlo... pestañeo al cambiar de vista... allí estaban la estúpida de Claire y él..., tan malditamente guapo como siempre... Oh mierda... ahora estaba un poco preocupada... tsk, rodó los ojos y cogió la pistola. Se dirigió a la sala blanca y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta, el hombre se volvió y la miro interrogante.

-Tenemos visita...

Una sonrisa torcida y maquiavélica cruzó aquel deformado rostro consiguiendo que un Ada se entristeciera... No, definitivamente aquello no la daba buena espina...

* * *

-Señor, se acercan más enemigos.

Chris levanto la vista, disparo, y volvió a guarecerse tras uno de los coches que les servia de barricadas.

-¡MIERDA! ¿De donde cojones sale tanto hijo de puta? ¡Se suponía que eso servia para sacar petróleo no BOWS!

Sus ojos marrones se detuvieron en el chico pelirrojo que disparaba y se guarecía a su lado. Tenía razón, aquello era un puto ejército de pústulas, sangre y carne putrefacta avanzando hacia ellos... era imposible atravesarlo...

-¡Chris!- Miro a su hermana- por aquella verja podemos saltar si nos cubres. –Chris levanto la mirada hasta donde apuntaba el dedo de Claire, podía funcionar, pero no iba a dejar sola a su hermana en un lugar que parecía el santuario de esas cosas.-Leon y yo iremos.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¡YO NO PIENSO QUEDARME AQUÍ!

Chris sonrió.

-Por una vez el chico tiene razón.

Jake alzo una ceja.

-Gracias hombre...

-¿Y entonces que propones?

Chris miro a Leon, luego a la vaya y se volvió finalmente a Collins.

-Collins.

-¿Si señor?

-Fuego de cobertura, tendréis que retenerlos un poco y cubrirnos, ¡vamos a entrar!- Collins asintió- Frecuencia 4, estar atentos a mis ordenes, y pase lo que pase no entréis ni hagáis ninguna tontería.

Collins apretó las mandíbulas y asintió una vez más enérgicamente.

-Tus boy scoutts lo harán bien ahora ¿Nos vamos? –Chris asintió al pelirrojo y los cuatro se dirigieron a la valla rápidamente agachados lo máximo posible entre una lluvia de balas-Joder, esto es el puto infierno.

Tras Claire,Jake y Leon, Chris salto y los cuatro avanzaron sigilosos hasta una de las puertas, Leon y él se colocaron a ambos lados y Jake abrió la puerta de una patada, rápidamente ambos apuntaron al oscuro y vacío interior, se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza mientras todos entraban despacio, una vez dentro la puerta se cerro con una fuerte golpe dejando todo en penumbras débilmente iluminadas por las luces rojas y verdes de emergencia de la central. Chris guardo su arma y miro la encrucijada, delante de ellos tenían dos caminos, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda.

-Muy bien, nos dividiremos. Claire y Leon, izquierda. Muller y yo derecha.

Jake alzo las cejas.

-¿Y porqué tengo que ir yo contigo? ¿Por qué no va tu hermana?

Chris se acerco a él y le tendió un cargador.

-Porque hasta que no este seguro de qué esta pasando exactamente aquí y qué tienes tu que ver con todo esto, no te pienso quitar la vista de encima. Así que te guste o no voy a acompañarte a buscar a Sherry- La sola mención del nombre de la rubia hizo que la cara del chico cambiara y se suavizara con un brillo de desesperación en los ojos. Chris asintió.-Muy bien. – Le tendió a Leon una radio- Frecuencia 5 si encontráis algo quiero que nos aviséis.

-Lo mismo digo.

Leon se giro y Chris lo detuvo.

-Cuida de ella.

Claire se cruzo de brazos.

-Ya soy mayorcita Chris...

Pero ninguno de los hombres la presto mayor atención, se miraron y leon asintió.

-Siempre lo hago.

Chris le solto.

-¿Podemos irnos ya? Tengo que encontrar a Sherry y sacarla de este puto sitio.-Chris se acerco a él y ambos comenzaron a caminar, Jake se giro para comprobar que habían andado lo suficiente por aquel pasillo oscuro y estrecho lleno de humedades como para perder de vista a los otros dos.-¿Te fías de él?

Chris lo miro confuso, pero siguió andando.

-¿De leon?

-Sí.

-Claro, es un buen agente. Estarán bien...

-No me refiero a sus cualidades como héroe...

Las cejas oscuras se juntaron.

-Entonces qué quieres decir

-Me refiero a que tiene una debilidad más que visible por cierta puta asiática que, oh casualidades del destino, es quien se ha llevado a Sherry.

Sí... en eso tenia razón... en china podía haber acabado con la mujer aquella pero Leon se había interpuesto, de hecho por los informes que había leído, no era la primera vez que el agente Kennedy dejaba libre a aquella zorra... recordó las palabras que el mismo Leon le dijo en china antes de que el enfurecido fuera tras Ada junto a Pierce.

-Sé que hará lo correcto...

* * *

-¿Quién eres tú?

Sherry miraba a un hombre castaño que se acercaba a ella con bata de medico.

-Oh, supongo que soy tu medico... –El hombre parecía encontrar gracioso aquello- Mi nombre es Jenson, Kyle Jenson, debo decirte que es un autentico placer para mi conocerte en persona .

Sherry frunció aún más ceño. Y se arrincono lo máximo posible, si se acercaba un poco más estaba dispuesta a saltar sobre él a golpes. Paciencia Sherry, Ada había dicho que alguien estaba allí... solo necesitaba ganar tiempo y encontrar un medio para salir de esa maldita habitación-jaula.

-¿Nos conocemos?

-No querida, me temo que tú no me conoces a mi, pero yo... – el hombro alzo las manos al cielo.-He leído tanto sobre ti que podría decirse que te conozco de toda la vida... –En los ojos marrones del hombre asomo un brillo extraño y cierto sonrojo subió a su rostro.- Además yo fui quien te... bueno quien te vistió- Sherry se tapo con los brazos como si quisiera cubrir su desnudez aunque ahora ya no estaba desnuda.-Pero no te preocupes, tendremos mucho tiempo para conocernos...

Sherry lo miro contrariada.

-¿Tenéis intención de retenerme aquí mucho tiempo? ¿No os sirven las muestras de mi sangre que me habéis sacado ya?

El ladeo la cabeza.

-Bueno... no queremos estudiarte a ti precisamente... El virus, tu mutación... es fascinante claro!, soy un gran erudito de tu padre, un fan casi.

¿Estaba loco?

-¿Si no me queréis estudiar a mi... qué demonios hago yo aquí?

El hombre sonrió más...

-Veras querida. Aun no lo sabes, apenas han pasado unas horas, pero el seguimiento que hemos hecho podemos afirmar que ya esta dentro. ¡Sabia que funcionaria¡ Cuando estuviste en china no pude hablar contigo personalmente... y los experimentos para conseguir hacerlo...

-Espera, espera... ¡¿CHINA?! ¿Tú estuviste allí?

-Claro, solo que me dedicaba más al trabajo de campo, quisimos intentarlo de manera artificial, ya sabes... nos parecía más fácil... pero no daba resultado... sin ti.

Sherry lo miro asustada.

-¿Qué no daba resultado? ¿Qué me habéis hecho?

Jenson levanto las manos.

-Oh, no preciosa, que más quisiera yo... pero me temo que el donante tenia que ser Wesker... oh no, no, no te asustes, me refiero a su hijo, a Jake... el otro no podía aunque quisiera el virus que se inyecto al final acabo con esa posibilidad, pero Jake... Jake si podía... -¿Jake? Sherry apenas iba juntando el rompecabezas, no podía ser verdad lo que se estaba imaginando, no podía... ellos no podían saber...-Yo quería introducirlo en ti sin necesidad de... bueno del acto... pero al jefe le pareció mejor así...

-¿Q...Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué sabíais que nos...-La cara de Sherry se torno roja medio de vergüenza medio de furia- acostaríamos juntos?

El hombre meneo la cabeza.

-Más o menos, por si acaso le di a Ada una inyección de hormonas y drogas bastante potente- el hombre rió- podía venderlo en las discotecas y me haría millonario. Pero no lo hago por el dinero, esto es mucho mejor.

-Estas loco...

-Oh, pero también llamaron loco a Pascal o Fleming...

-¿Y por qué queríais que nos acostáramos? – El castaño alzo una ceja y Sherry entendió de golpe, se llevo una mano al vientre, de golpe se sentía mal, tenia nauseas y su mundo empezaba a desmoronarse, aquello no podía ser verdad, ella no podía... ¿cómo iba a tener ella un hijo de Jake?! Si hasta ayer era virgen, si nunca había tenido una cita... oh, dios mío, ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo iba a decírselo?-¿Qué queréis hacer con el bebe?

-Al fin has entendido. Siendo tus padres quienes eran me extrañaba que tardaras tanto...

-¡¿QUÉ QUEREIS HACER CON ÉL?!

Jenson sonrió.

-Él solo es el primero... ¿no lo ves? Ese niño es el primero de una nueva raza, podrán sobrevivir al virus-Z y gobernar el mundo, siendo mejores!

-Definitivamente estas loco...

-Ahora no te das cuenta pero tu Sherry Birkin eres la Eva de una nueva y perfecta era...

Sherry lo miro con pavor, ¿Virus Z?¿Nueva era? ¿Hijos? Oh dios mío... notaba como si la cabeza la fuera a explotar, todo aquello tenia que ser una broma... no podía permitir que mataran a tanta gente, y tampoco iba a permitir que tocaran a ningún hijo suyo... por muy pocas horas que tuviera en su interior. Ella lo protegería, los protegería a todos... Se dejo caer como si las piernas le fallaran y espero hasta que, como era de prever, aquel estúpido se acerco a ella, en ese momento le golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en puntos vitales, nariz, genitales, estomago y nuca, y tomo su tarjeta cuando cayo al suelo. Al igual que su padre los científicos con aires de grandeza tienden a menospreciar a los demás... se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, paso el pase y salió con cuidado mirando a ambos lados, estaba en una sala mucho más grande iluminada con flexos blancos y de paredes oscuras y circulares, era como... se acerco a una barandilla y al mirar abajo casi se mareo... era como una enorme torre oscura... mierda... tendría que darse prisa.

-¡sector 2! ¡Sector 2! Seguridad violada en el Sector 2

Sherry se volvió a la voz autómata, ante ella un montón de televisores, botones y un teclado, miro aquellas pantallas, en la primera un grupo de soldados intentaba contener a una horda de BOWS a las puertas, en la siguientes tres no había nada, pero en la cuarta...podía ver a Leon y Claire peleando contra un gran BOW que portaba una moto sierra, oh señor! Tenia que ayudarles pero cómo... Sherry paseo la vista por los demás paneles, hasta que le vio... ¡JAKE¡ su corazón dio un vuelco, él y Chris corrían mientras disparaban a un enorme bicho que los seguía por el pasillo, aquello se ponía cada vez peor... ¡tenia que... Sherry se detuvo y miro la figura oscura que se acercaba a una puerta en la que ponía Danger en grandes letras... era él... estaba segura a pesar de no verle, vio como abría esa puerta... y entonces lo vio salir, era una figura enorme y deforme, con un brazo tremendamente evolucionado en comparación con el otro, estaba completamente desfigurado, y oh dios mío se dirigía hacia Claire y Leon... Sherry comenzó a pulsar botones, hasta que oyó una sirena.

-Cerraduras abiertas.

Sherry noto como algo hacia clic en una de las paredes, tenia que salir de ahí, tenía que ayudar a sus amigos... a Jake...

* * *

-¡Puto bicho de mierda! ¿Es que no le hacen nada las balas?

Jake solo veía la oscuridad del pasillo avanzar con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho, ¿es qué no había manera de matar a ese mierda? Chris y él le habían descargado ya casi toda su munición sobre esa especie de gusano mutante absorbe balas, y nada. Tenían que pensar rápido porque ese pasillo tendría en algún momento que acabarse...

-Jake!- Miro al Moreno que le señalaba más adelante, había una barra bastante alta pero a la que podía saltar una vez allí podía coger ayudar a Chris a subir y entrar por la puerta que acababa de abrirse. Chris se detuvo frente al bicho y comenzó a lanzar cargas explosivas- 10 segundos, no puedo darte más.

Jake sonrió y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

-Me sobran 5...

Tal como había previsto de un salto alcanzo aquel pasillo en lo alto, luego se colgó con los tobillos y vio a Chris correr hasta él y saltar para sujetar sus manos. ¡Joder! Como pesaba, con Sherry era más fácil...

Finalmente subieron y entraron jadeantes en lo que parecía una sala de laboratorio. Llena de pizarras con formulas, y tubos de diferentes colores, Jake se acerco a una mesa al ver su foto en una carpeta con el titulo JakeXY, alzo una ceja no era su mejor foto, tomo la carpeta y sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver la carpeta de abajo en ella se podía ver a Sherry , preciosa como siempre bajo el titulo SherryXX. Se volvió a Chris que tenia otros papeles en la mano.

-¿Qué coño crees que hacen aquí?- Chris parecía no oírle y miraba consternado aquellos papeles- ¿Hola? Jake llamando al capitán américa...

El moreno levanto la vista. Y tiro los papeles al suelo.

-¡JODER!

Jake se asusto por su reacción.

-Eh..., cálmate vale, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

-Han creado un nuevo virus... con tu sangre, se llama virus Z, piensan arrasar el mundo con eso.

Jake pestañeo.

-Aún me queda sangre fabricaremos más vacunas y listo.

Chris negó con la cabeza.

-No es tan fácil, la cepa ha mutado, tardaríamos meses en conseguir otra vacuna, para entonces el 90% de la población estaría muerta, suponiendo que ese 10% pudiera preparar la dichosa vacuna...

-Bueno, pensemos vale, ¿no podemos acabar con la cepa esa?

Chris miro a su alrededor.

-Sí, pero no te va a gustar...

-¿Q...

-Collins- Chris tenia la radio en la mano.- quiero que des luz verde al ataque aéreo, no dejéis piedra sobre piedra, tenéis que limpiar la zona.

-Pero señor aún no..

-Es una orden Collins.

Se hizo un silencio tenso. ¿Aquel cabron pensaba volar las instalaciones? Podía entender que la seguridad de la población mundial fuera más importante que ellos pero Sherry... ella aún seguía ahí dentro... Jake se dirigió hacia él, cuando la radio comenzó a sonar.

-Confirmado, luz verde a la limpieza, tenéis 10 minutos para salir de ahí.

-Joder! ¡ERES UN CABRÓN! Aun no hemos encontrado a Sherry.

Jake tomo a Chris por la pechera. ¿Cómo se atrevía a jugar con la vida de Sherry?

-Hay cosas más importantes Jake.

-¡NO HAY NADA más importante!

-¿Jake, Chris?

Jake se giro rápidamente hacia detrás. Como si no pudiera creer que esa voz fuera real, soltó a Chris como si quemara y trago saliva al verla, estaba preciosa, despeinada y con solo un camisón blanco, pero preciosa. Sonrió.

-¡Súper chica!

Sherry sonrió y se acercó corriendo, lo abrazo, y Jake no pudo menos que devolverla el abrazo, por un momento se olvido de que estaban en medio de una ciudad fantasma en una plataforma petrolífera rodeados de un virus mortífero que iban a volar en menos de 10 minutos, se olvido de Chris, solo existía Sherry, nada era más importante, ella estaba ahí, con él, y estaba bien.

-Odio interrumpir pero ...Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Jake y Sherry se separaron sonrojados, el chico estaba molesto por tener que dejar de abrazarla, si pudiera la llevaría en brazos a la salida, nadie se la iba a volver a quitar, nadie. Tomo su mano y comenzó a tirar de ella hacia la salida, mientras oía como Chris ponía sobre aviso a Leon y Claire.

-Esperar- Sherry intentaba detenerle- Tengo que contaros algo.

-Luego- Jake tiro más de ella- Aquí el lumbreras va a bombardear esto en menos de 10minutos.

Los ojos de Sherry se abrieron sobre manera.

-¿Qué? Pero Jake no lo entiendes... ¡Es tu padre!

Jake se detuvo en seco, noto como el corazón se le detenía y giro la cabeza para mirarla, tenia que estar mintiendo... Chris también se detuvo de golpe.

-Eso no es posible.

Sherry asintió entristecida.

-Lo he visto con mis propios ojos, esta vivo... – pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, el corazón le dolía más por las lágrimas de ella que por saber que el loco hijo de puta de su padre estaba vivo- esta muy desfigurado pero... es Wesker no hay duda...

-¡Sherry eso no puede ser!

Jake se volvió hacia Chris, porqué coño la chillaba a ella

-No hace falta que la...

-La chica tiene razón Chris... estoy vivo...

Los ojos de los dos hombres se abrieron sobre medida y ambos giraron la cabeza a la vez para encontrarse de frente con una figura alta y oscura, bajo sus gafas de sol podía verse que su cara estaba abrasada por marcas de quemaduras...pero a parte de eso Jake podía apreciar la familiaridad de esos rasgos, la nariz recta los labios finos, la palidez de la piel, la estatura... era... su padre.

* * *

Ya no le quedaban balas, y el dolor en todo su cuerpo le impedía levantarse, veía borrosamente la escena, aquel bicho más muerto ya que vivo, que sangraba profusamente tenia a Claire arrinconada contra una barandilla negra, si caía, moriría en una caída de cientos de metros para acabar en las turbinas y engranajes de la válvula de succión de la plataforma, si seguía ahí el bicho la mataría con sus propias manos, y probablemente luego iría a rematarlo a él...

Leon apretó los dientes, el sabor de la sangre le desagradaba, pero tenia que aguantar, quizás si llamaba la atención de aquella cosa le daría tiempo a Claire para huir, para que al menos ella viviese...

Intento ponerse de pies, apoyo la rodilla en el suelo, debía tener por lo menos una costilla rota. Pero tenia que conseguirlo , tenia que salvarla, que... Noto una mano en su hombro.

-Tranquilo, yo me encargo de esto.

Leon no necesitaba verla para saber quien era.

-Ada...

Ada caminaba hacia el enorme bicho llevaba una pistola en la mano.

-Eh, feo!

El bicho se volvió justo cuando Ada disparo entre ceja y ceja y el bicho cayo, Claire la miraba anonadada, Ada sonrió, ambas mujeres se miraban la una a la otra y ninguna noto como aquella mole de carne levantaba un brazo con esfuerzo, luego todo paso muy rápido frente a los ojos de Leon, el brazo golpeo a Claire y a Ada haciéndolas perder el equilibrio, amabas cayeron, y Leon sin saber de donde habían salido sus fuerzas corrió hasta ellas, agarrando a cada una de una mano, si no estuviera tan mal podría subirlas a las dos, pero sus destrozadas costillas y su brazo roto no le permitía tener fuerza para subir a las dos chicas.

-¡Leon!

Leon notaba como la sangre corría por su cara, y como el dolor volvía, ya tenia medio cuerpo fuera lo más probable era que acabaran cayendo los tres. Pero no podía soltarlas, las dos formaban parte de su vida, Ada era la mujer más interesante que conocía, lo volvía loco, no entendía nada de ella, de hecho apenas sabia nada de ella, pero había algo que lo atraía hacia ella sin remedio... Claire, era su compañera, su amiga, la chica con la que había sobrevivido, con la que había luchado hombro con hombro, a la que encargaría su vida si fuera necesario, no, no podía soltarla...

-Por amor de dios Leon, suéltame, acabaras cayendo tú.

-No. –Leon ignoro a Claire e intento en un vano esfuerzo subir a las dos, quizás Chris aparecería en ese momento...- Sólo necesito un poco más...

-¿Claire, Leon? Me oís? Teneis que salir de aquí echando leches, tenemos a Sherry en 8 minutos todo esto va a volar por los aires!

Genial. ¿Es que nada podía ser fácil en su vida?

-Leon, no seas idiota, tienes que salir de aquí YA.

-No voy a dejaros caer.

-Por dios.–Leon oyó la tranquila voz de Ada y vio como esta levantaba el arma que llevaba en la otra mano y apuntaba a Claire.- No puedes con las dos Leon.- Los ojos azules de Leon se abrieron por la sorpresa, ¿qué demonios? ¿No iría a disparar a Claire?

-Ada no...

Ada lo miro, aquellos preciosos ojos negros le sonrieron.

-Yo ya estoy muerta Leon... llevo mucho tiempo muerta... – Le sonrió- Gracias Leon, por recordarme que podía sentir, por salvarme, ahora me toca a mi devolverte el favor.

-Ada...

Ada redirigió la pistola con un rápido movimiento y se disparo acabando en el instante con su vida, la mano quedo laxa y los ojos de Leon se llenaron de lagrimas. No quería soltarla... no podía...

-Leon...

Leon trago saliva y dolor a partes iguales y abrió la mano lentamente dejando que el delgado e inerte cuerpo de la mujer cayera hacia el vacío y cerco la mano de Claire con las dos manos. No iba a perderla también a ella, la subió, Claire y él cayeron al suelo, Se incorporó y miro a la pelirroja que sorprendentemente lo abrazo, lo abrazo con fuerza como si quisiera protegerlo de todo, Leon le devolvió el abrazo.

-Salgamos de aquí...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Sherry observaba la imagen ante si con estupor, Chris apuntaba su última bala contra Wesker que sonreía, mientras Jake apuntaba su última bala contra Chris.

-Baja el arma Chris.

-No, me da igual que sea tu padre Jake, es una asesino, un terrorista y un hijo de puta con muchas vidas.

-Joder Chris, no puedo dejar que lo mates.

-No puedo no hacerlo Jake.

Sherry tiro del jersey de Jake.

-Jake Chris por dios, si no salimos de aquí vamos a morir todos...

Jake la miro. Podía ver en esos preciosos ojos azul grisáceo la lucha que se desarrollaba en su interior, sabia que Jake no había conocido a su padre, que había pensado que era un cabron que abandono a su madre, pero ahora estaba frente a él... imaginaba las dudas, las respuestas que necesitaba de él... pero si no salían de ahí, no valdría de nada...

-Jake... porfavor...

Jake nego con la cabeza.

-Maldita sea, Sal tú de aquí Sherry, vete, vamos.

Sherry función el ceño.

-NO, No pienso abandonarte, tú no me abandonaste a mí y yo no lo voy a hacer contigo.

Jake parecía confuso.

-No es momento para esto Sherry, tienes que irte.

-No me voy a ir sin ti.

-Vete Jake, yo me ocupo de Wesker.

Jake apretó los dientes.

-JODER!- Bajo el arma y se acerco a su padre tapando el tiro de Chris, los dos hombres tenían la misma altura, la misma complexión, era como un espejo en el que se reflejaban dos realidades.- ¿Por qué?

Wesker elevo una ceja.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué nos abandonaste?

Wesker hizo una mueca que parecía ligeramente una sonrisa.

-Yo no te abandone, subestime a tu madre, ella era solo un vientre más de alquiler... –Jake lo miraba confundido y asqueado- ¿Qué? ¿No lo sabias? Pague a tu madre como a otras muchas para que se quedaran embarazada, queríamos ver si mi don podía pasar a través de mis genes a mis hijos.

-¿Hijos?

Wesker negó con la cabeza.

-Fuiste el único que nació Jake.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-No lo aguantaban...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que este don, estos anticuerpos contagian a los otros y pasan a la madre que enferma y muere... simplemente no lo resisten. Son débiles.

Sherry ahogo un grito, aquello quería decir que...

-¿Quieres decir que la culpa de que mi madre muriera... de que estuviera tan enferma era mía?

-No, era de ella, por ser débil.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- Jake cargo el arma y se lo puso directamente en la cabeza- ¿La contagie yo? ¿Estaba enferma porque yo le pegue el virus?

-Sí.

-Jake... –Pero Jake no la oía- No le escuches... tú no tienes la culpa...

Pero Jake no la oía, su cuerpo temblaba de ira.

-Jake! –La voz grave de Chris resonó en la estancia- No es culpa tuya, es de él, él inoculo aquello a tu madre para su beneficio... tú solo eres una victima más...

Jake lo miro respiraba entrecortadamente, estaba fuera de sí, Sherry tenia que sacarlo de ahí, no podía dejar que matara a su padre, ni podía dejar que los mataran...

-Jake... ¡estoy embarazada! –Jake se volvió hacia ella como si el tiempo se acabara de detener.- Es cierto Jake, pregúntaselo a él si quieres... estoy embarazada, ¿vas a dejar que tu hijo crezca sin padre como tú?

Jake parecía a punto de explotar, de perder totalmente el control...

-JODER! –Miro a su padre- ¿Es verdad?

Wesker asintió.

-Así es.

Jake miro a Sherry con preocupación

-¿Y a ella le pasara como a mi madre?

Wesker alzo las cejas.

-Así que yo tenia razón eh? Estas enamorado de la hija de Birkin... No Jake, si lo que te preocupa es eso, no. Los anticuerpos de Sherry la hacen una mujer muy especial, -Wesker miro tras él a Sherry, logrando que el pelo de la rubia se erizara- Sera una nueva generación... más fuerte.

-Eh, eh,-Wesker miro a su hijo- No será nada de eso... será un niño, cabron, lo entiendes? Ni mi hijo ni yo somos un puto experimento, somos personas aunque tú seas un puto monstruo.

-El hijo de un Dios siempre es un dios... o un monstruo... sé lo que has hecho en tu vida Jake... no eres mejor que yo...

Jake sonrió y le dio la espalda.

-En eso te equivocas... soy mucho mejor que tú... y sabes qué... ¡jodete! Puedes meterte tu don por el culo, agarro a Sherry de la mano- Mírate, no eres más que una triste y deforma copia del hombre que una vez fuiste, no eres un dios, no eres nada... Nos vamos. Chris!- Jake se volvió al moreno- Tengo que poner a Sherry a salvo.

Chris asintió.

-Cuida de tu familia. – jake asintió y comenzó a correr-Jake!- Jake y sherry se volvieron a Chris antes de salir por la puerta del laboratorio- Estoy orgulloso de ti.

* * *

-¡Aguanta! Ya casi estamos...

Claire intentaba darle valor a Leon que se apoyaba abrazado en ella, Claire abrió la puerta justo en el momento que oyó como el primer avión se acercaba y sobrevolaba el cielo, vio un jeep cerca en el que Collins esperaba con el motor en marcha.

-Vamos!

Claire acelero el paso. Entonces noto un fuerte ruido y el viento enmarañar su pelo, se giro y vio un helicóptero de la BSAA, se detuvo frente a ellos y una mujer castaña se bajo de un salto del helicóptero en su dirección.

-¡Jill!

Jill la miro y corrió hacia ella, asió el otro brazo de Leon y la ayudo a llevarlo al helicóptero.

-¿Dónde esta tu hermano?

-¿Aun no han salido?

-¡CLAIRE!

Claire se volvió a la rubia que corría hacia ella de la mano de Muller.

-¿Y Chris?

Sherry bajo la mirada al suelo, oh dios mío, la sangre se le helo en el pecho... no podía... no... Miro a Muller que la se mordía el labio inferior.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Esta dentro con Wesker.

Jill soltó un grito. Y Claire noto como las piernas la fallaban.

-No puede ser...

-Ya bueno, ya hemos pasado por eso... Créeme, era el cabrón de mi padre...

-Tengo que entrar a buscarlo. – Jake la sujeto por el brazo- Suéltame, es mi hermano!

-¡POR ESO¡ El no querría que murieras intentando salvarle. Es Chris vale, déjale hacerlo a su manera... Lo conseguirá.

Claire apretó los labios, no podía dejar a su hermano ahí. Jill miro el reloj.

-Estas muy débil Claire, y casi no hay tiempo.- Se giro- Collins!- El soldado salió del Jeep y se dirigió hacia ella.- Tome el helicóptero y llevo a los supervivientes al campamento.

-Sí, señora.

Claire la miro.

-¿Por qué tu si puedes entrar?

Jill la sonrió.

-Porque no se vivir sin él que esta ahí dentro... tranquila te prometo que te lo traeré de vuelta...

Claire noto que las lagrimas la recorrían la cara.

-Pero...

-Vete Claire, tus compañeros te necesitan.

Claire trago, Leon estaba medio inconsciente y Jake abrazaba a Sherry de manera protectora. Asintió. Chris no había criado cobardes.

-Volver los dos con vida.

* * *

Jill corrió como loca mientras oía a los aviones cada vez más cerca, miro el reloj a penas la quedaban dos minutos, y no sabía dónde demonios… Jill se detuvo frente a una puerta el ruido de cristales la sobresalto, estaba en una especie de laboratorio, con cosas tiradas por el suelo, y dos hombres pegándose a golpes, bueno dos hombres era mucho decir… podía ver al demonio que atormentaba sus pesadillas desde hacía años, rubio e imponente… pero ahora… su cuerpo estaba cubierto por cicatrices de quemaduras, apenas le quedaba piel humana…, sus pupilas se dilataron, uno de sus brazos estaba mutado y agarraba del cuello a Chris, que sangraba, igual que el monstruo por tantos sitios que ella no lograba adivinar cuál de sus heridas era la peor… la sangre se la heló en el pecho, sus ojos comenzaron a vidriarse, el tiempo se detuvo… Albert Wesker la había hecho ya demasiado daño… saco el rifle de asalto, cerró un ojo y disparo a un lugar del pecho donde la piel se estiraba tanto que se abría mostrando un interior palpitante de color amarillo anaranjado.

Wesker y Chris se sorprendieron, los ojos de Albert se giraron hacia ella… Jill bajo el rifle y corrió hacia ellos, Wesker luchaba por mantenerse de pies, vivo… trastabillo, salto a Chris y cayo de rodillas, Jill se acercó a Chris.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenemos un minuto Chris, tenemos que Salir de aquí…

Se colgó el brazo de Chris sobre su hombro sirviéndole de muleta y comenzaron a caminar.

-Jill… -Jill se volvió al ser que se retorcía con una sonrisa.- Siempre supe que serias tú lo que me llevaría a la muerte…

Jill cerró los ojos tomo la pistola que tenía en el pantalón y se volvió hacia el monstruo que parecía tener mil vidas, descargo el cargador entero en su cara. Nunca más volvería a ver esa sonrisa… nunca más. Miro al frente, los aviones ya estaban encima, la primera bomba cayo, el silencio tenso reino en el ambiente, antes de oír la gran explosión, y luego ese molesto pitido en los oídos…

* * *

Sherry escondió el rostro triste y lleno de lágrimas en el pecho duro de Jake, aquel fuego significa la más que probable muerte de Chris, oía el llanto de Claire que tenía apoyada la cabeza de Leon sobre sus piernas y le pasaba la mano calmante por el rostro atormentado, y Jake… Sherry aspiro y pestañeo antes de mirar a Jake, tenía los ojos rojos… había vuelto a perder a su padre…

-Jake…-Los ojos fríos la miraron con tristeza – Siento lo de tu padre… daba igual que fuera un monstruo… sé lo que es y…

-No es Wesker el que me preocupa.

Sherry pestañeo.

-¿Qué?

-Albert Wesker solo era un donante de ADN… que sea mi padre biológico no le convierte en un padre… espero que se pudra en el infierno… pero…-Jake desvió la cara como si se sintiera incomodo, como si no quisiera que los demás notaran su incomodidad- Puede que eché de menos al capitán América…

El corazón de Sherry se encogió,, Jake era un buen hombre, puede que algo mal hablado y creído, pero era maravilloso a sus ojos. Sherry sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Estará bien Jake…

Jake la miro comprensivo y la dio un beso en la frente.

-Claro que sí superchica…

* * *

**9 MESES DESPUES**

_-"El mundo lleva 9 meses sin un solo brote grave de bioterrorismo, el gobierno y todas las naciones estamos orgullosos de todos los héroes anónimos que han conseguido que el mundo sea hoy un lugar mejor_

_-Señor presidente, aquí, para el New York Times, ¿Es cierto que la última vacuna se consiguió con la sangre de un pariente de Albert Wesker? Y de ser así donde está ahora mismo tal persona? ¿Podríamos saber su nombre? _

_-Puedo garantizarla que eso es totalmente falso, Albert Wesker no tenía ningún pariente, falleció en África hace años, y es mejor no mencionar a los muertos. ¿Siguiente pregunta?_

_-Presidente, para la CNN, ¿Qué pasara ahora con la BSAA, la FOS, y tantas agencias que se dedicaban a acabar con esos brotes?_

_-Desgraciadamente la amenaza bioterrorista es una amenaza latente, no está muerta, pero casi esta erradicada, la BSAA y la FOS seguirán luchando en los pequeños casos que se den, así como para garantizar que nunca más volvamos a tener incidentes como los de Racoon City o China el año pasado, además…"_

La tele se apagó.

-Eh! –Se quejó Leon- Lo estaba viendo…

Jake daba vueltas de un lado para otro en la habitación, le lanzo el mando a la cara y Leon lo detuvo sonriente.

-Paso de oír gilipolleces ahora mismo…

-Deberías tranquilizarte, Sherry está bien, estas cosas llevan su tiempo…

-En serio ¿y tú como lo sabes? ¿Cuántos hijos has tenido tú?

-De momento… que yo sepa… -un golpe seco en el brazo hizo que Leon dejara de bromear y mirara sonriente a la peliroja que estaba tan nerviosa como Jake- Ninguno, aunque no lo descarto de aquí a corto plazo.

Claire se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello, abrió la boca para contestarle, pero la voz ronca de Chris se la adelanto.

-No estaría mal tener un sobrino…

-¿Tú también? –Pregunto Claire contrariada- Esto es una encerrona… además vamos a tener al bebe de Sherry…-Jake se detuvo y alzo una ceja, Claire sonrió- Bueno y de Jake también.

Eso estaba mejor pensó Jake.

-Dios, el hijo de Sherry me parece increíble, cada vez que lo pienso me dan ganas de golpearte…

Jake sonrió, aun recordaba las primeras palabras de Leon cuando había conseguido recuperarse un poco, "¿con qué embarazada eh? Se supone que ahora tengo que hacer de padre enfadado y patearte el culo si no aceptas tus responsabilidades?", Jake le había espetado " puedes intentarlo pero volverás a esa cama de hospital- sherry lo había golpeado con el codo en las costillas- además –había continuado disgustado y avergonzado ¿Por qué tenía que dar el explicaciones?-no hace falta que me recuerdes mis responsabilidades para mi ellos no son una responsabilidad si no un regalo…"

-Eso no me hace tío, me hace algo así como… - Chris hizo una mueca de horror- un abuelo.

Leon puso un gesto de haber sido golpeado.

-Oh dios mío, no lo digas, ¿has oído cariño?, somos abuelos sin ser padres…

Claire suspiro.

-Mira que hacerme abuela tan joven y tan guapa… - Miro a Jake- Deberíamos golpearle.

Jake abrió los brazos en señal de abandono.

-Creo que soy el único hombre al que el día que nace su primer hijo en vez de felicitarle todo el mundo quiere pegarle…- Miro de nuevo el reloj- ¡¿Por amor de dios cuánto tarda en nacer un niño?!

-Cálmate chico,-Chris se levantó del sofá y se acercó a él para darle una palmada de ánimo en la espalda- Todo va a salir bien, es Sherry…

Sí, era su superchica… Dios era perfecta, aquellos 9 meses habían sido maravillosos… podía volverla a ver después de que se llevaran a Leon a la enfermería, tras el regreso de Chris y Jill y el montón de lágrimas derramadas, él la había mirado completamente colorado y la había dicho un simple "-Lo siento Sherry… yo no debí haberme aprovechado de ti…" ella se había sonrojado pero le había sonreído coqueta "-creía que había sido yo la que se había aprovechado de ti" Él se había reído y se había acercado a ella."-¿Eso quiere decir que te gusto aunque sea un poco súper chica?" y tal como había esperado su sonrojo había adoptado dos tonalidades más de rojo y había bajado la mirada "Sí… lo cierto es que creo que sí…Estoy enamorada de ti Jake… no me arrepiento de nada de lo que paso… Bueno quizás habría preferido otro lugar, no sé tener una cita, una cama, una ciudad con gente no muerta… pero supongo que mi vida es como es…" Jake había notado la pena en aquellas palabras, la tomo la barbilla y la había obligado a levantar la vista para mirarlo "Tú te mereces todo Sherry y te prometo que no volverás a estar rodeada de gente no muerta, ni sufrirás por nada… te mereces ser feliz Sherry… y te prometo que voy a intentar conseguir que lo seas" Ella lo había abrazado con lágrimas en los ojos y él la había devuelto el abrazo, luego había bajado su cabeza hasta ella y antes de besarla la había susurrado " también tendrías la maldita cita… y la cama…"

Jake sonrió a desgana recordando aquella escena… había habido citas, en esos 9 meses la había llevado al cine, a un parque de atracciones, a un bar a bailar con los demás, la había enseñado a jugar a los bolos y al billar y se arrepintió de enseñarla a jugar al póker, porque resulto una gran contrincante… quien lo iba a decir de esa cosa pequeña con cara de ángel.. También, muy a su pesar, le había acompañado en sus clases premamá, y decorando su nueva casa… una casita con jardín y ventanas blancas en un pueblecito cercano a ningún sitio, donde a él le habían asignado como sheriff y a ella le habían dado un puesto de maestra… ahora tenían otra vida… tenían que esconderse de todos esos locos que buscaban la sangre de su hijo, apretó los puños… nadie iba a tocar a su hijo…

La puerta de la sala de espera se abrió de golpe, Jill entro quitándose la bata del quirófano, había entrado ella porque Jake y Claire habían poco menos que amenazado al médico, y les habían prohibido la entrada y Leon y Chris preferían no entrar , quien lo iba a decir después de lo que ellos habían visto…Asique Jill había tomado el mando con mano firme y había ido a acompañar a Sherry.

-Enhorabuena. –L e dijo nada más entrar- Ya eres padre.

Jake noto como su cuerpo se tensaba, por dios, era padre,¡era padre! Dios era el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

-¿Y Sherry está bien?

Jill asintió a Leon.

-Los tres están muy bien.

-¡¿Los tres?!

Jill se rio y lo miro.

-Has tenido unos preciosos mellizos Jake. Si quieres puedes ir a verla.

No necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces, Jake salió corriendo por aquel luminoso pasillo hasta la habitación que tenía Sherry, abrió la puerta con cuidado, como si le diera miedo hacer mucho ruido, entro con cuidado y su corazón se paró ante la imagen que la vida le regalaba.

Sherry tenia a dos preciosos bebes uno en cada brazo y les tarareaba una especie de nana con una preciosa voz… y Jake lo entendió, él no había nacido para mejorar un virus, o para pelear, no, él había nacido para estar ahí, en aquel momento… ¡la vida era maravillosa! Merecía ser vivida… la tenía a ella… y ahora tenía a esas cosas pequeñas y sonrosadas en las que se adivinaba una pelusilla rubio cobrizo en aquellas pequeñas cabecitas. Sherry por fin se dio cuenta de su presencia, dejo de cantar y lo miro.

-¿No vas a acercarte a conocerlos?

Jake sonrió y se acercó.

-¿Es normal que sean tan pequeños?

Sherry rio.

-Son perfectamente normales.

Jake los miro, la pequeña naricilla los grandes ojos, la boquita… ¿Todos los niños eran tan bonitos o solo lo eran los suyos?

-Son perfectos Sherry, -La beso- Has hecho un gran trabajo.

Sherry rio.

-Bueno tú tampoco hiciste mal el tuyo.

Jake alzo una ceja.

-Soy muy bueno en eso…Fíjate- señalo a ambos niños- Dos.

-¿Quieres cogerlos?

Los ojos de Jake se agrandaron .¿QUÉ? NOOO, ¿Y si se le caían? ¿o si les hacía daño? O…

-¿Estas segura de qué es una buena idea?

-Eres su padre…

-Sí… lo soy.

Jake se agacho y tomo en brazos a uno de ellos siguiendo las instrucciones suaves de Sherry, dios no pesaba nada, podía cogerlo con un dedo, era tan pequeño, tan frágil… era increíble que esa cosita fuera parte de él… y de ella.

-Te queda bien.

Jake sonrió.

-Pequeña a mi todo me queda bien.

-Lo sé…

La puerta sonó y entraron sus cuatro amigos, Claire lloraba y si su imaginación no le fallaba Leon estaba apunto.

-Leon por dios no iras a llorar.

Leon lo miro sonriente.

-Claro que no… es solo que me alegro de que hayan salido a su madre…

Jake frunció el ceño.

-Eh…- Se quejó- tienen mi nariz y mis manos claramente.

Claire rio.

-Son maravillosos Sherry...

-¿Y cómo se llaman..?

Sherry se incorporó un poco y sonrió.

-Les presento a Annette Claire Muller y a Scott Christopher Muller.

Jake sonrió y mientras acunaba al pequeño Scott en sus brazos y miraba a su mujer, por qué eso es lo que era aunque aún no se habían casado, no tardaría en serlo, estaba feliz, risueña oyendo a sus amigos… Jake asintió con la cabeza, ese era su lugar, su familia, y poco le importaba si se la merecía o no…, probablemente no se la merecía, pero Sherry era su ángel, su alma, su vida, la necesitaba y pensaba pasarse el resto de su vida demostrándola que aunque no se la merecía nadie iba a hacerla más feliz…

* * *

**Gracias por leer n.-**


End file.
